Mass Riddick Effect
by BraveZero
Summary: The krogan crumples into a heap as Shepard dusts off his hands. "Did not know who he was fucking with." Ruthless Commander Rick B. Shepard was best known for his reckless feats on Torfan. But after a strange change of events on Eden Prime, things swiftly start shifting out of place . . . But for the better, or worse? What if Shepard isn't who he says he is . . . (canon divergence)
1. Eden Prime Part I

"I hate that guy," Joker says, immediately following the turian Spectre's departure from the bridge. "Woo-hoo, I can zip up my spacesuit after using the bathroom! Yeah well I just jumped through a mass relay at light speed and hit a marker the size of a pinpoint! So who's badass now, huh?"

Co-pilot Lieutenant Alenko gives the commander a wary look before dropping his eyes on Joker. "He's a Spectre. That demands a lot of respect considering his experience and training," the handsome Alliance soldier states. Joker snorts, the commander silently watching the monitors flash before the pair of pilots.

"Yeah well he can kiss my ass. I hate stuck-up Citadel people." The Lieutenant shakes his head with pursed lips as the bridge intercom blares.

"Joker, this is Captain Anderson, tell Commander Shepard to report to the Debriefing room now. Nihlus and I will be waiting." As soon as Anderson's voice quiets, Joker does a little dance with his arms.

"Joker do this, Joker do that, oh hey Commander, the Captain wants to see you," Joker doesn't even spare a glance. Moments later Anderson's voice returns.

"I heard that, Mr. Moreau."

Joker groans while Alenko shakes his head a second time.

"Way to go Joker, and thanks for the info. I'll head there now," Shepard finally speaks, getting the irritated pilot to flail a hand in frustration. The commander smirks, spins on his heel, and strides down the bridge corridor. When he reaches the crowded CIC, he overhears his senior navigator disputing with someone over an omni-tool chat. The grey-beard Alliance officer hardly notices Shepard make his approach to the galaxy map.

"Something wrong, Pressly?"

The officer twitches his shoulders in alarm, turning around in surprise. He meets the commander's eyes as expected, anything less from the crew and it was known Shepard might snap. The only problem with Shepard's eyes was that they tended to dig right through people. The commander's bright-blue eyes had a way of doing that unintentionally.

"Um, no Commander. Chief Engineer Adams and I were just having a conversation."

Shepard's brows raise, his lips hinting a smile. "Any particular reason I caught the Spectre's name being mentioned?"

The navigator swallows, rubbing his head with his one free hand. "Well Sir, we just sort of find it odd that we're flying so carefully just for a shakedown. Isn't a Spectre a bit much just for a shakedown of a colony? Let alone someplace like Eden Prime? We think something bigger is going on here, Commander. Adams thinks he's here inspecting Anderson, but I feel like there's something more."

The commander nods, his eyes acknowledging two other crew members debating the same thing. He scratches his dark chin hair in thought. "Whatever the hell is going on, we'll find out eventually. Now get back to work, Pressly."

The navigator bobs his head eagerly, putting his back to the commander and lifting his data pad. As the commander stalks away, he catches the navigator informing the Head Engineer of their brief conversation. _Goddamn gossip in space. It never leaves. _

The thought stood true when Corporal Jenkins made a remark worth stopping for.

"I'm so excited to finally see some real action!" The commander came to a halt just as Doctor Chakwas began to scold him, grim faced, gray hair, and all.

"I wouldn't speak so lightly of such matters, Corporal. Every time you see action you end up in my medical bay receiving treatment." The soldier ignores her though, his eyes targeting the bald commander.

"Any word on Eden Prime, Sir?" The Corporal asks, his kiddish voice far too enthused for Shepard's liking.

"Nothing yet, but Chakwas is right. Try not to get yourself hurt this time kid. Just follow my orders and keep your damn head down, got it?" The corporal looked ready to laugh the way his face brightens, but doesn't dare in the commander's presence. Chakwas appears to approve of the commander's advice, her expression not finding the words amusing in the least.

"Yes sir, of course. Follow your orders."

"Aren't you originally from Eden Prime?"

"Yes sir, I am. It's nice and peaceful actually, but too peaceful for my liking. So I joined the Systems Alliance," he replies cheerfully, his brows abruptly furrowing afterwards. "Any idea as to why we're landing on Eden Prime, Sir?" Chakwas folds her arms as if annoyed with the solider.

"Not sure yet, but do your damn job and everything should go fine." With that the commander hurries away, hoping to escape anymore unwanted questions. He can feel their eyes on him as he retreats around the bend towards the elevator and debriefing room. Once out of sight he sighs, his eyes aching from the ship's bright lighting. Time for more talking . . .

Pressing the green terminal, the door to the debriefing room whooshes open to emit him. He descends the slanted ramps to find only Nihlus waiting for him. The Captain is nowhere to be found in the circular room.

"I was hoping you would beat Anderson here," the turian admits, whirling away from the large blue screen to greet him. Shepard takes in the Spectre with intrigue. Everything from the dark turian's unique white facial markings to his red-black armor are imposing, he truly looks the rank of Spectre. Still, Rick Shepard wouldn't mind having a brawl with him. The idea was entertaining.

"Where's Anderson?" he replies, getting the turian to circle around him.

"On his way, no doubt. I suspect the Captain can travel through his own ship untroubled. Tell me Shepard, what do you know about Eden Prime?" The question throws the commander off slightly.

"Eden Prime? It's an undeveloped human colony; there really isn't much to it yet. Why do you ask?" The turian growls in interest.

"Because it's of an interest to the Council, for too long humans have gone out of check some say. The turian hierarchy might try doing something about that soon." The turian completes his route around Shepard, stopping to stare up at the screen again.

"Are you trying to scare me, Spectre?" Shepard demands, getting the turian to chuckle.

"By no means Shepard, I'm here to evaluate you and your opinions," he confesses, just as Anderson walks in. _Evaluate me?_

"For what purpose?"

"Shepard," the Captain breaks into the conversation, "Nihlus and I have put your name forward as candidacy to become the next Spectre." The commander's ocean-blue eyes widen at the captain. He hadn't been prepared for something so prestigious, nor had he even guessed at the idea. To become a Spectre . . . No, not just any Spectre, the first human Spectre. The honor preceded him but . . . Why did he feel so uncertain about the role?

_Whatever, it's just another job. _

"And yes, the Council sent Nihlus here to inspect and evaluate you, Shepard," Anderson concludes with a nod. "But right now we've got bigger fish to fry, we can talk more about your candidacy for Spectre later. Right now we have an important mission."

"And just what mission is that," Shepard inquires, getting the captain to smile.

"It involves an ancient alien species known as the Protheans. I'm sure you've heard of them before, Commander," Nihlus answers, crossing his muscular arms. Anderson nods stiffly, approaching the screen.

"But the Protheans have been extinct for 50,000 years. What the hell could this assignment have to do with them?" Anderson and Nihlus confront the commander together with sly smiles. "I thought this was just a shakedown?"

"No commander, this mission is actually of upmost importance to the Council. You see, we've been assigned with the task of retrieving an uncovered Prothean artifact," Captain Anderson explains.

"And this job needs muscle power like the Normandy to perform it?" He gives a look of disbelief and impatience. "Why waste such a ship on a retrieval mission?" Nihlus chuckles at the question, drawing the commander's frustration to him.

"Because commander, this artifact is valuable . . . Anyone could be trying to get there grubby hands on it." Suddenly the intercom buzzes, Joker's voice yelling.

"Captain, incoming transmission from Eden Prime! You have to see this!" The trio in the room looks up at the speaker in unison, each deathly silent. The Captain puts a hand to his ear comm. link.

"Patch it through, Joker," he orders, the transmission instantly appearing the large screen overlooking them. Static plagues the screen at first but quickly clears to reveal an obvious battlefield. The trio squints in anticipation as mingled gunfire, screams, and shouts reverberate around the room. An Alliance solider appears on the screen blasting away with a pistol, only to go down seconds later in a spray of blood. Moments after, part of a trench explodes, causing the camera to wildly shake until someone grabs hold of it. An Alliance officer rushes in front of the screen and crouches, hands hovering over his head.

"Normandy . . . Come in . . . Ah fuck! This is Sergeant . . . We're under . . .!" The officer freezes, slowly inclining his head towards the sky, his eyes widening. "Oh my god, what is that?" He hoists the recorder into his chest, twirling it around to see what he's gawking at. Anderson, Shepard, and Nihlus have a identical response as they watch the descent of what seems to be a giant metal hand from the clouds. Red lighting dances around the thing as the camera's focus begins to deteriorate. Then a blinding red beam ensues, summoning hundreds of screams and the untimely end of the transmission. The screen fuzzes to a black.

"Freeze at 38 seconds," Captain Anderson says in a hushed voice. The hand-like octopus machine reappears on the screen, the misty clouds hiding most of its bulk.

"What the hell is that?" Shepard wonders out loud. Nihlus somehow keeps quiet, his expression one of mingled emotions. Amazement and fear both present on the turian's face.

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure. Things just got a lot more complicated." Anderson's face grew grave as his eyes met Shepard's. "Shepard, Nihlus, suit up immediately, we're deploying ASAP. Shepard, bring Alenko and Jenkins. Now go, that's an order!"

* * *

The cargo bay doors swoosh open, pouring fierce winds and light into the Normandy. All the eye can see are gray-white clouds coating the atmosphere. Every so often red lightning spikes upwards, threatening to pull the Normandy into the cloudy sea. Thankfully the Normandy has a talented helmsman keeping them at the perfect height. Roughly 15,000 meters.

"ALIRGHT, SHEPARD! THIS IS SERIOUS BUSINESS! GET DOWN THERE AND FIND THAT PROTHEAN BEACON AT ALL COSTS!" Captain Anderson has to yell over the swirling, howling wind disrupting the ship's interior. Before him, Shepard, Kaidan, and Jenkins stand armed to the teeth. Each wearing slick black armor and visor attached half-helms.

"WHAT ABOUT SURVIVORS, CAPTAIN?" Lt. Kaidan Alenko yells back, his hands working to load his pistol. Nearby Nihlus is doing a similar action with a shotgun, the turian Spectre looking much more prepared for the mission than his human counterparts. Mainly because Corporal Jenkins looked half teenager, but still, the turian's experience went unmatched. _Did Torfan make us equals though?_ Commander Rick Shepard couldn't help but ponder the thought, slipping a small smile on his face.

"CIVILIANS ARE A SECOND GOAL LIEUTENANT! THE BEACON IS THE PRIORITY! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Shepard and his companions nod, Nihlus taking a few steps forward.

"ARE YOU DROPPING WITH US?" Jenkins shouts to him.

Nihlus spares them a glance. "I WORK BETTER ALONE!" With that the Spectre jogs forward and leaps from the ship. A revered stillness follows the Spectre before the commander moves forward. Kaidan and Jenkins flank him at the edge of the ship, all three staring down through the endless clouds.

"SHEPARD!" The commander turns his head to the side for the captain. "GOOD LUCK!"

Shepard doesn't reply. Instead his feet take flight, sheer waves of wind pounding against his form as he falls. Kaidan and Jenkins jump seconds after, the corporal yelling in excitement as the cloudy sea swallows them whole. Moist, damp, and humid, Shepard emerges first only three thousand meters from the ground. Deploying his parachute, the velocity of his journey to Eden Prime is drastically cut. Now he sways left to right, sinking closer to the greenish-gray land beneath. Above, the parachutes of his squad mates open with a snapping sound, Jenkins nearly falling past him before activating his. Stupid kid is going to get himself killed.

"Well that was fun, what's next?" Corporal Jenkins exclaims, kicking his parachute off. The commander and Kaidan pace forward to survey their new surroundings. To Jenkins this was home, but to them this was just another mission, on some other planet. With more action than usual, Shepard reflects dismally, his eyes scanning the towers looming in the distance. Some are tall enough to poke through part of the misty cloud lines, but none are tall enough to penetrate the cloudy sea higher up. "Wow, this place looks to be in rough shape." Jenkins reaches the duo on the grassy hill, his vision tracing theirs down into the valley and stream. The small valley is buried beneath a cluster of hills, cliffs, and rocks. The only possible route from their position looks to be along the rippling stream.

"Looks like our only option out of this valley is down through there," Kaidan announces, pointing where the stream bends with the rock cropping. The commander nods, his feet carrying him down the hill with the soldiers in toll behind him. Gunshots echo somewhere further up, making Jenkins draw his assault rifle. "This place smells like ash and death," Kaidan claims, Shepard's right foot splashing into the shallow stream.

"Yeah for real though. If I'd known this was gonna happen, I never would have left home," Jenkins replies, his eyes watching the hilltops, the gun inaccurately being aimed.

"Uh, I disagree. I think you would've wished you had left."

The Lieutenant's response ends the chatter as they start trekking through the water. In a few minutes, the squad rounds the bend and find themselves stepping onto dry grass. Feeling much closer to the action, the commander draws his handgun. Kaidan copies him in grim silence, both faces impassive with thought. Jenkins on the other hand remains twitchy and excited. Abruptly, Shepard throws up a hand and drops into a crouch. After a long pause, he shuffles up to a rock and waves Jenkins forward, uphill. The corporal obeys diligently, his feet scurrying, the gun aiming.

A whistling noise announces the arrival of three bluish-gray drones at the top of the hill. Each one hesitates for a moment, but then swoops in at Jenkins blasting away with machine guns. _Now or never! _

Shepard watches for less than a second before flinging an open palm at the helpless Alliance soldier. Just as intended, a blue wave pulses from his hand, sweeping the corporal off his feet and slamming him into a rock. With the younger man out of harm's way, Shepard joins the firefight with pistol fire, Kaidan already engaged.

The nearest drone goes down first, combined shots of Kaidan and Shepard blowing it to pieces. The other two put up more of a fight, weaving back and forth their bullets rapidly pepper the two Alliance officers into cover. Resorting to blind fire, Shepard manages to steal their attention long enough for Kaidan to emerge and flare up his omni-tool. Just as he ducks back into cover, one drone begins frizzing out. It explodes shortly after, knocking its fellow synthetic off course. Shepard seizes the opportunity to jog out and finish the drone with two well-placed shots, each making a ring off the now dead synthetic's figure. When the skirmish is over, Jenkins comes to life rubbing his head.

"Ow fuck, what just happened," he whines, his face scrunching in pain as he continuously rubs his head. Kaidan runs over to help the corporal to his feet. He gives Shepard a rather dirty look.

"The Commander saved your life, perhaps by almost ending it himself." Shepard shrugs, checking his heated pistol without looking in the lieutenant's direction.

"I did what had to be done," he says absently, his eyes narrowing at the rise where the drones had emerged. "Let's get up that hill and figure out what's going on here. Move out!" The commander sets off up the hill, Kaidan's eyes searing holes into his back. Kaidan looks to Corporal Jenkins who picks up his weapon reluctantly, his expression still confused.

"You alright?" The corporal nods in solemn silence for once. "Alright, well let's hurry and catch up to him." The pair of soldiers race up the hill after their commander dutifully, only to discover a grove of thick twisted trees. Shepard is cautiously assessing the environment in a crouch just over the rise of the hill, the trees making the scene rather dangerous. "What's the situation, any more drones?" The lieutenant's question is answered when one zooms into sight not fifteen yards ahead, Jenkins gasps behind his superiors.

"Yeah, quick get in cover," the commander yells, bullets suddenly pelleting at them. Both men obey, their backs slamming against trees while Shepard crouches against a slab of rock. "Return fire!" Sure enough, the Normandy trio unleashes a barrage of bullets back at the drone, several shots dismantling the small target in seconds. Just as the commander starts to shuffle forward however, three more drones replace the one they had destroyed. One by one, Kaidan, Jenkins, and Shepard combine their shots to kill them with relative ease, enabling them to progress through the grove. On the other side they find a small battle torn valley of sorts. Dirt, corpses, and rock being its main features.

"What do you think happened here?" Corporal Jenkins wonders out loud.

"No idea, but I intend to find out," Shepard replies coolly, his eyes narrowing at the sight of an armored person sprinting in their direction below. Obviously female by her body shape, it's also obvious that she's Alliance military based on her military grade assault rifle.

"Commander, look!" Kaidan points her out, along with the trio of robots chasing her. Beyond the chase scene, two more one-eyed robots yank a man over a silver cylinder. Moments later the cylinder extends drastically, impaling the man through the chest in a spray of crimson. "What the . . ." Kaidan's voice drifts off in shock as the survivor below seeks shelter against a wall of sandstone.

"Let's get down there," Shepard bellows, half sliding half running down slope with his sidearm drawn. His squad mates follow, adrenaline filling their bodies as gunfire rings. The five flashlight-headed machines are closing in on the Alliance solider, their bullets keeping her from moving. As the Normandy squad hits the sandy surface of the valley, they fan out in different directions, Kaidan making for the solider while Jenkins and Shepard go left and right. The synthetics respond by refocusing their fire at the new targets, thermal rounds ripping through the sand after their heels. This gives the female solider a chance for offense, and she uses it effectively by unloading on one machine's head. Accompanied by a splash of white liquid, the robot's bright eye diminishes as it collapses.

The remaining four continue to blindly fire from the open, seemingly unaware of the change in numbers. Once again Kaidan lights up his omni-tool, the Alliance female beside him watching in curiosity.

"What the heck are you doing?" she demands.

"You'll see! Second verse, same as the first!" Kaidan bolts to his feet when the enemies aim elsewhere, and just as before one synthetic receives a shock, sending it into an uncontrollable spasm. Corporal Jenkins then blasts the machine into the sand with a wave of inaccuracy. "What did I tell you?" The female nods at Kaidan approvingly, her face giving away no true emotion.

Another robot receives a bullet from Shepard's handgun in the shoulder, but as it scrambles to regain its feet, the female soldier wastes it. The remaining synthetics shift their attention to the center rocks hiding Kaidan and the survivor. Acknowledging the opening, Shepard raises a hand, lifting one of the robots into the air with ease. The other pauses its sporadic gunfire to look up; right on time Kaidan copies Shepard, biotically lifting the enemy. The machines hover in midair for precious moments before the commander slams his into Kaidan's, annihilating both in a single motion. Lifeless, they crash to the sand.

Immediately with the battle's' conclusion, the Alliance soldier jumps to her feet and strides toward Commander Shepard. His bald head gleaming in the sunlight, he folds his arms as she stands somewhat at attention.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212, you in charge here, Sir?" Her voice has a winded tone to it, which wasn't surprising given the circumstances.

"Yeah, what's happened here, Williams? Where is the rest of your squad?"

"We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. They cut off our communications somehow and ambushed us. My squad and I split up, we tried to double back but then . . ." the light in her eyes fade as her head droops slightly. "I think I'm the only one left." Lieutenant Alenko pats her on the shoulder in sympathy before moving to inspect metal corpses with Jenkins.

"They died heroes' deaths," Shepard says simply, getting her eyes to meet his again. "What else happened?"

"Well, we tried to hold out as long as we could near the dig site, but the geth overwhelmed us," she confides, getting Kaidan to spin around.

"The geth haven't been seen outside the Vale in nearly 200 years," he claims, getting Shepard to rub his chin. So why now? "Why are they here now?" The lieutenant read the commander's mind. Ashley perks up at the question.

"They must have come for the beacon! The dig site is close, just over that rise." She indicates the sandy rise woven between the rocks.

"Take us there now, Williams," Shepard orders. She gives a brisk nod then trots off with Kaidan and Shepard in tow, Jenkins lagging behind but following. Upon locating the dig site, Ashley and Kaidan gun down a pair of geth troopers before Jenkins even catches up with the rest of squad.

The dig site was a circular stone crater surrounded by pillars. Just by looking, one can tell the Eden Prime archaeologists had dug into the hill to uncover the incredible find. There was only one issue with the breath-taking discovery, the Prothean artifact was missing.

"This is the dig site," Ashley says, turning to face Shepard. "The beacon was right here, it must have been moved."

"Yeah, but by our side, or theirs?" Kaidan inquires.

"Hard to say, maybe we'll know more once we check out the research camp," Ashley says, gazing up the steep hill.

"Okay, then our path is clear. We move up that hill to investigate the research camp," Shepard announces, his feet moving faster than his words. Together the squad ascends the curved slope pathway straight into the research camp. There they find only destruction.

Cold bodies, burning research structures, and more of the peculiar spikes impaling humans. The whole scene plays out as eerie to the squad, causing everyone to remain extremely alert.

"Careful, might be an ambush," Ashley says, seconds before a cluster of spikes ahead retract. Lowering their victims' feet to the grass, the squad is speechless as sickly gray-blue monsters rise. Like zombies they limp forward, their brilliant blue eyes alight with hunger. "What the . . ." An ear-splitting shriek cuts through the air as the pack of monstrosities charge them, each with outstretched arms.

"WASTE THEM!" The command is more of an implied action as four sources of bullets rip and tear at the creatures' flesh. Losing limbs, eyes, heads, flesh, and skin the once humans fall one on top of the other, not a single abomination getting within two yards of their mercy killers.

"What the heck were those things?" Jenkins says, tapping his boot against a severed gray arm in disgust.

"They were humans . . . Once," Ashley informs him, getting a stutter of disbelief from the soldier. The corporal stares at the mangled bodies in dismay, Commander Shepard, Ashley, and Kaidan don't display such emotion.

With the conclusion of the brief skirmish in the ruined research camp, Shepard ordered the door of an intact research structure open. Kaidan obliged by hacking it open with his omni-tool, discovering two survivors inside. From the survivors, the party managed to learn little more about the assault other than it was well coordinated. The female research scientist confessed that she had only survived because she sealed herself inside with her assistant. This made no difference to Shepard; it was her rambling assistant that had brought upon his wraith. The young assistant, seemingly only a few years apart from Jenkins, had gone quite mad. He spoke of the galaxy's end along with the end of humanity, the commander replied with a fist, knocking the assistant unconscious. After doing so, the commander advised the woman to stay hidden with her assistant until help arrived, then led his squad back on the search for the Prothean beacon. It was at the top of a rise not far from the research camp that all four of them found themselves frozen to the spot.

"Commander, I still don't think that was necessary. He was just scared," Kaidan speaks his mind, not realizing the others had come to a halt. "What, what am I missing?" He looks between the three of them in confusion, his brows raising as Jenkins's jaw drops. Finally the lieutenant gazes up at the sky to behold the awesome sight.

Propelling upward through Eden Prime's atmosphere accompanied by thick red smoke, was the monstrous metal hand Shepard had seen back aboard the Normandy. Only this time, the thing was in-person, and beyond magnificent to witness. Like before, red lighting sparks about its ascending form, the majority of it already hidden amongst the clouds. Soon the tips of its fingers disappear too, leaving the squad to breathlessly stare in awe. Nobody dares to twitch a muscle until a plasmic round clips Jenkins' shoulder, announcing the presence of more geth.

"Hostiles inbound," Kaidan shouts, diving behind a stack of crates. In retaliation, Ashley fires a plethora of Avenger rounds before ducking, Jenkins already gasping in cover beside her. While the corporal nurses his shoulder, Commander Shepard moves downward under cover fire from Kaidan and Ashley. He reaches a large rock and draws his Katana shotgun, pumping the firearm with a smile. He leans out on cue to obliterate a geth trooper making its way up the hill.

Seeing the explosion of white liquid and metal at the bottom of the hill, Kaidan takes advantage of his abilities by lifting a crate with biotics. As Shepard reloads his shotgun and Ashley scampers downhill shooting, he hurls the crate at a closing geth. The synthetic solider only gets a foot off the docking platform before being unexpectedly crushed. Letting loose a toothy grin, Lieutenant Alenko proceeds down the hill with Jenkins.

"Shepard, to your left!" Ashley calls outs, her accurate gunfire being directed at a geth trooper near the center of the silver docking platform. The commander heeds her warning, leaning out to the left just in time to be face-to-face with the machine. Making a methodical shriek, it attempts to raise its pulse rifle far too slowly. Shepard's single shot rips the synthetic in two as Ashley blows off the head of the final synthetic trooper. The battle's aftermath leaves nothing but the sound of Jenkins wincing. The small group unites at the base of the hill, roughly seven yards from the docking platform's steps.

"Are you okay, Jenkins," Kaidan asks, getting a cheerful nod.

"Yeah, it just stings a bit. I think my shields held up." The commander looks away, his expression could care less about the corporal's well-being. Cautiously Shepard stalks up the steps onto the docking platform, his bald head reflecting sunlight. It doesn't take long for his companions to trail him in a similar manner, each person aiming their gun proficiently. Passing miniature flames, overturned crates and blood stains, it's Ashley who spots the bodies.

"Shepard, we got more dead," she says, drawing the commander's attention to her line of sight. Ashley approaches the two corpses slowly, her eyes scanning over the lifeless human and turian. Her hazel eyes lock onto the turian upon a second examination. "One of them is alive!" The four-man squad closes in on the pair of bodies, each easily deciphering the human from the armored turian. It's ever so gently that they notice the rise and fall of the turian's chest. . .

"Shepard!" Kaidan exclaims, hurrying to kneel beside the turian. "It's Nihlus."


	2. Eden Prime Part II

"Nihlus, Spectre Nihlus, can you hear me? Nihlus, NIHLUS!" The lieutenant grabs hold of the turian's shoulders and shakes the alien to accompany his shouts. "Nihlus! Nihlus, we need to know your condition! Wake up!" Shepard, Ashley, and Jenkins loom over the Spectre and Kaidan quietly. None of them know what to say, nor do they have the rationality to do so after so much in one day. Their experience on Eden Prime had been anything but easy-going thus far, and just because Nihlus was down didn't mean they could afford to get soft.

"Nihlus, wake up!" The lieutenant continues to shake the limp turian. "I can't tell where the bullet entered, it blew straight through him," he explains, looking to Shepard. The commander remains poker faced, his face void of emotion.

"He's most likely in a coma . . . if not already in the process of dying."

"You guys know him?" Ashley chirps in, getting Kaidan to shift his hazel eyes to her.

"Yeah, he's a spectre we dropped in with." The gunnery chief widens her eyes in mild surprise, her tone lightening.

"A spectre? Wow, the council really must've wanted that beacon. . . Apparently so did the geth." Her eyes drift from the unmoving turian to the headless synthetic she had killed. Milky white liquid leaks from its neck cavity onto the platform's metallic surface, giving her a wry smile.

"No," an extemporaneous voice rasps. Everyone stares down at the Spectre as his mandibles struggle to move. "Not the geth . . . tch . . . Sssssaren." The small party is astonished to hear the turian speak; together they converge around him.

"Whoa, Nihlus, relax . . . Save your strength, you need immediate medical treatment. The way I see it, you're lucky to be alive," Kaidan explains, hovering over the Spectre like a doctor to a patient. Shepard doesn't share his sympathy.

"No Lieutenant, let him speak. Nihlus, who's Saren? Is he who shot you?" Shepard takes a calm knee next to the turian. The commander is oblivious to Kaidan's glare of disapproval. For an instant, Kaidan thinks about objecting Shepard's order, but elects to respect his superior officer instead.

"Saren Arterius . . .," the turian's dark eye lids flutter open as the name rolls off his tongue. "He's a spectre from the Citadel, just like me, turian. He was here when I arrived and convinced me to lower my guard . . . That's when the dock worker sprang out . . ." Shepard furrows his brow.

"Dock worker?"

"The dead human . . . He interfered with the bullet's path, but . . ."

"At such close range it went through both of you," Kaidan concludes, causing Ashley to nod.

"My thoughts exactly," she agrees. Nihlus turns his crested head to spit blue phlegm.

"The fool died pointlessly in a wasted attempt to save me . . . tch . . . Damn fool. People should learn not to play hero in matters that don't concern them."

The commander was uninterested about the dock worker's heroism. He was dead-set on the mission and nothing more."What about Saren," he demands, prodding the Spectre's shoulder. "Why did he do it? Why shoot you?"

"The bastard wants the beacon, Shepard." The turian's tone rises as feeble talons grip Shepard's black wrist bracers. Nihlus squeezes with what strength remains in his hand, his eyes locking with Shepard's. "You can't let him get away with it . . . tch . . . Forget me and go stop that son of a bitch."

Shepard gives him a stiff nod and stands tall, the rest of the squad watching tensely. "You heard him, our mission is in jeopardy," Shepard proclaims, receiving a look of disbelief from Kaidan. The commander ignores the lieutenant, his gaze dropping back to the turian. "Nihlus, which way did he go?"

"Take the transit," he moans.

Kaidan clashes with his morals of authority and rank. _Your superior has just given an order, now keep your mouth shut and follow it. Yet morality pulled against him. Or speak your mind . . _"Commander, we're not just going to leave him here, are we?" Shepard gives him a blank look, hinting nothing. The next words are grateful music to the lieutenant's ears.

"No, Corporal!" The youngest among them snaps to a clumsy attention at the sound of his leader's voice. "Stay and guard Spectre Nihlus. Apply some medigel to his wounds and do not leave his side. Lieutenant, I want you to call in an evac shuttle for them. After that, you, Williams, and I are moving out."

Kaidan can't keep the tiny smile from his face as he lights up his omni-tool to complete the task given to him. Ashley patrols the perimeter with Shepard while the Corporal clumsily treats Nihlus. Jenkins' shaking hands get the job done adequately, Kaidan talking him through the process after the completion of his message to the Normandy. Ashley and Shepard return right on cue.

"We're ready to move out, Commander," Kaidan confirms, earning another stiff nod.

"Good. Corporal, be on your guard. Lieutenant, Chief, let's move out."

The docking platform's steel paneling drinks the sun's radiant heat vigorously. The rays bounce off the metal onto their sizzling armor, intensifying their body's sweat production. Together the trio moves in a triangle formation through the jungle of crates, Jenkins and Nihlus already out of view. It's Kaidan who has the point/lead of the triangle, his attention focused on the large transit twenty yards ahead. Right as his jaw moves to speak, he bites down hard on his tongue from the impact of a geth's trooper's shoulder. The charging impact knocks the lieutenant from his feet to his back with a grunt, his gun sailing away. He recovers to find the synthetic's weapon in his face, the barrel of the gun close to kissing him, but only for a moment. A storm of bullets save Kaidan from death in a spray of white geth blood. In the seconds it takes Kaidan to wipe off his helmet's visor, Ashley is standing over him offering a hand. He takes her hand and rises to his feet with a weak smile.

"You should watch yourself; I might not be here to always watch your back," she says, giving him a wry smile in return. She then hands him her sidearm to replace the one he lost.

"Thanks for the save, I'll uh, be more careful."

"Good idea Lieutenant, now let's catch up to that headstrong commander of yours." The female soldier tilts her head at the man who's already pacing down the steps to the transit station.

Kaidan nods in agreement. The duo of Alliance officers then break into a jog after Shepard. They come to a halt at the top of the stairs when they realize the commander is heavily engaged with a slew of geth.

Below them aboard the lengthy transit, are at least a dozen geth gleaming in the sunlight. Each synthetic focusing its gunfire completely on Shepard, the rounds dancing around the prone commander wildly. Kaidan instantly rushes for the stairs, only to be stopped by Ashley's free hand. He gives her a sharp look of confusion before she produces a grenade from her utility belt. Taking proper steps to ensure a good throw, she lobs the explosive at the transit. Together they watch as it falls down and bounces, perfectly landing midway between the transit and detonating.

The geth don't know what hit them.

The fiery-plasmic explosion tears through shields, geth, and transit, spitting hundreds of geth parts in every direction. The remaining geth slow their rate of fire to stare at the grenade's lasting effect on the broken transit. They hardly react to Shepard, Kaidan, and Ashley racing onto the transit's far end. The first geth is caught unaware and blown to bits by Shepard's shotgun before Kaidan compliments her on the throw.

"Nice throw, Ashley!"

"I learned from the best," Ashley shouts back, another geth dropping from a burst of her assault rifle. Reaching the gap on the transit left from the grenade, the trio simply jumps across, their shields absorbing any contact from geth gunfire. The couple of geth still standing manage to force Kaidan into cover before biotically flying off the transit. Shepard hides any joy from the biotic push, and proceeds to activate the transit's terminal. His companions are surprised as the train lurches underfoot, its speed increasing tenfold in a matter of seconds. If not for their helmets, their faces and would flap in the wind because of the transit's velocity. The wind's ferocity was enough to make all three Alliance soldiers hold onto something for extra security. All of them feel a wave of the relief when the transit screeches to a stop. Once they reach the upper level of the transit station however, their danger resumes with the sight of an armed explosive charge.

"SHEPARD! They're arming charges! We have to defuse them before they go off," Kaidan yells, his feet already propelling him across the stone bridge. He makes it halfway when the geth start shooting, the rounds showering the Lieutenant as he sprints. Kaidan's shields take round after round as he grits his teeth and grunts, finally diving into safety next to the charge. Encountering the swarm of enemies, Shepard and Ashley take their time crossing the bridge while Kaidan disarms the boxlike explosive.

"Are you alright over there?!" Ashley's voice cuts through the resilient shooting.

"Yeah, I'm alright! We need to defuse these bombs or the whole station's going to blow," he shouts back, his digits frantically working to overload the explosive's systems. After five fat drops of sweat lick his temple, he succeeds and gasps in relief. "I got it!" That's when his omni-tool beeps in alarm, drawing his eyes to the orange blare. "Oh shit," he whispers, "THERE'S TWO MORE!"

Hearing Kaidan, Ashley and Shepard exchange a look and push across the bridge. Like Kaidan, they rely on their shields to get them to the other side, each of them shaken from the bullets' numbing bites. Plopping down near Kaidan, who's now moving forward along the crates, both soldiers find themselves panting for breath.

"We . . . need to speed this up," Shepard huffs, his hands dexterously reloading his handgun. Ashley does the same with her Avenger assault rifle and nods stoutly. Kaidan flings a geth over the ledge with biotics when Shepard stands to join the fray, his pistol shots crumpling a geth trooper. "Push forward now! We have to stop those bombs!"

His allies get the message, each unleashing hell upon the geth.

In a minute's time, the trio had moved efficiently along the stone loft. Two dozen geth lay dead in their wake as Kaidan squats beside another charge, his fingers working madly. Shepard and Ashley give everything they can to keep the firefight away from the staff lieutenant. After what feels like ages, Kaidan bolts back to his feet with gun in hand.

"Go, go, go," he exclaims, waving a hand forward at the geth. Shepard obliges by throwing geth left and right with biotics, their synthetic shrieks echoing off the station's stone walls. The commander's companions follow up the assault by rushing past him with guns blazing. The geth hurry to resist the horde of bullets but fail miserably, each cyclops-machine crumbling after the last. "The last charge is just up ahead! I'm picking it up on my scanners!"

That solidifies the squad's swift pace.

Shepard shatters a flashlight-head with deft aim; Ashley mows down a pair fifteen yards ahead, while Kaidan slides into cover next to the final charge resting against the wall. This time experience with the other charges pays off as the lieutenant disarms the last detected bomb within seconds. Sighing he rolls onto his back, the goose bumps, uncertainty, worry, and adrenaline fading from his exhausted body.

"Is that all of them?" Ashley demands, the sights of her rifle still aimed down the walkway despite the lack of living geth. Kaidan removes his helmet and nods, sweat leaking from his black hair in rivers. The commander for once, appears satisfied as he strides ahead, cautiously aware of the set of stairs he's approaching. When he freezes like a statue, Ashley can't resist the urge to question him. "Commander, what is it? What do you see?" He looks her way with glinting blue eyes.

"The beacon, let's hurry up and get down there for retrieval." Ashley exchanges a look with Kaidan, her feet then carrying her towards the star-struck commander. It's when she reaches him with Kaidan close behind that Shepard starts his descent.

Miraculously undamaged by the geth invasion, the Prothean artifact stands tall and proud, its shape ignited by a bright-green aura. Its magnificence goes unrivaled with Eden Prime's scenery beyond, the archaeological find itself mainly catching the eye. The trio reaches the artifact's area with smiles, even Shepard containing a grin on his face. The florescent green power of the beacon glows on their faces when they force their legs to stop moving five yards away. Shepard swivels away proudly, raising a hand to his comm link.

"Normandy, this is Commander Shepard; we've secured the beacon," he says, leaving Kaidan and Ashley to gawk at the device. Both soldiers approach in enthusiasm.

"This is AMAZING," Kaidan exclaims, his voice lighting up for the first time on the mission. "Actual, working, Prothean, technology, unbelievable!"

"It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up," Ashley confesses, her expression wary. Kaidan shuffles away as she takes a step closer in awe. "Something must have activated it."

"Roger Normandy, standing by," Shepard concludes the comm chat and spins to find his lieutenant. Both men disregard Ashley's further approach, her eyes narrowing at the beacon's strength. Suddenly, the artifact implodes with green, a new aura highlighting the female soldier and dragging her closer. Struggling to keep her balance, her heart races at light speed as she fights to speak but can't. Shepard realizes the gunnery chief's peril earlier than Kaidan, breaking into a sprint towards her. He leaps, wraps his arms around her waist, and throws her to safety, the beacon easily replacing her with him.

Just like Ashley, he has to battle for his balance as flashes of green, red, and purple hue smash about in his head. The beacon seems to be absorbing him. To make matters worse, it was painful.

The commander curses under his breath, twists this way and that, but can't squirm free of the beacon's draining force. His lungs lock, his breathing shallows, his heartbeat spikes, his wits abandon him and soon he's left with nothing but the brutal will to survive. Like an animal he resists the beacon's vehement attack, images of fire, death, destruction, and machine searing their way into his head. He wants to scream as his head feels ready to burst and split, but finds himself unable. The artifact as full control of his body. . . _To die like this, who the hell would have thought?_

"Shepard!" Ashley attempts to crawl away from Kaidan's grasp as the commander floats from his feet. As Shepard hovers in midair, the Alliance soldiers stare at the commander in disbelief.

"No don't go near him, it's too dangerous," Kaidan insists, his muscular arms squeezing her. Meanwhile Shepard's body convulses, shudders, and twitches. Entirely immobile, he loses all train of thought as the beacon clutches him in its humming embrace.

FIRE, MACHINES, DEATH, DESTRUCTION. FIRE, MACHINES, DEATH, DESTRUCTION.

_Fire, machines, death, destruction. What does it mean?_

Abruptly, the beacon's peak explodes in fiery green-white streak. In a spray of shrapnel and heat, the beacon's green flames surge forward and engulf Shepard. The commander does not burn, does not cry, he just simply dissolves in a flash of blinding light. Together the Alliance soldiers stare in crazed shock. Neither knows what to do or say as the beacon's pieces roll and bounce around them. The duo is flabbergasted by Eden Prime's consequent serenity; the beacon's humming had been obnoxiously loud as it devoured their commander.

Now there was nothing.

Climbing to their feet, they can't take their eyes from the artifact's broken remnant. That's when the blinding light returns, piercing their eyes as it throws a body from its green-white portal. As rapidly and unannounced as it appeared, it disappears, leaving Kaidan and Ashley to rush towards the man it had delivered.

"Oh my god, is he alive? Kaidan is he alive? What the hell just happened?" Ignoring the gunnery chief's wild exasperation; the lieutenant calmly rolls the man onto his back for examination. "My god, is that Shepard?"

Kaidan shakes his head.

"I have no idea."


	3. Arrival

_They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side, the animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Transporting me with civilians. Sounded like 40, 40-plus. Heard an Arab voice. Some hoodoo holy man, probably on his way to New Mecca. But what route? What route? I smelt a woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type. Free settlers. And they only take the back roads. And here's my real problem. Mr. Johns . . . the blue-eyed devil. Planning on taking me back to slam . . . only this time he picked a ghost lane. A long time between stops. A long time for something to go wrong. . ._

_Fuck Johns. The blue eyed devil thinks he's going to take me back. He just doesn't get it . . . He should know from past experience that's he fucking with the wrong guy. _

_One prison after another. You would think they caught on . . . But if not too bad, so sad. They should realize they can't hold me. I can't be held. Tangiers Penal Colony, Slam City, Butcher Bay, I escaped every damn one. Anyone stupid enough to try and take me back best know there gonna wind up dead. If they think otherwise . . . Like Mr. Johns . . . Well, they're dead wrong. _

_Fucking cryo-sleep. Gonna be sore as hell when I'm out. _

"Richard, you're not in cryo-sleep."

_The fuck? Who the hell is that? I know where I am. I can feel the chains, hear the crew, hell, I can even smell the crew. Johns got the slip on me; I'm in cryo-sleep on some shit show road back to Slam. _

"You're wrong, Richard. You're not in cryo-sleep."

_Who are you? And Richard, really? I haven't been called Richard since . . . My Company Ranger days. _

"Very well, Riddick. Does that name suit you better?"

_Sure, that's what everyone else calls me. I'm curious though, how did you get in my head? I want to know . . . I admire power . . . _

"By methods you cannot yet comprehend, Riddick. In due time, you may have an understanding of such things, but for now we have greater things to discuss. Such as the destiny, fate, and lives of others."

_If you know anything about me . . . You know I could care less. _

"Riddick, you have to listen to me or everything will be thrown out of order. Your life, others' lives! Humans will be erased from existence! The end of all life as we know it is coming Riddick, and you have to do your part to stop it. You must fulfill what has become reality and accept the challenge. Whether it is what you wish or not."

_Challenge? I do like a good challenge. Gives me something to do, but nothing more and nothing less. Human existence . . .? Hm, I'm barely human myself. I ask again, why should I care? _

"Because the fate of everything and everyone is at risk! You cannot ignore this, none of us can!"

_Ignore what? You mind telling me that much? I don't really like beating around the bush. I'm more of a shoot first, ask later kind of guy. _

"I'm well aware of your preferences, Riddick. I've taken the time to do my research, trust me. What I need of you . . . is to fill in for a commander. This commander has been unexpectedly lost through a time hole to your dimension . . . which leads me to how I found you. You have to take his place."

_One, whose place? Two, why the hell should I care? Three, what the fuck is a time hole? I'm not one to believe in bullshit hoodoo-woohoo religions. Let alone a voice in my head . . . Is this just me finally going mad or somethin'? _

"Riddick, the man was named Rick Bret Shepard. He was the executive officer of the Systems Alliance vessel known as the Normandy SR1. He is notorious for his feats on a moon named Torfan, in which he ruthlessly accomplished an impossible mission. Why should you care? Because the fate of everything is in your filthy, murderous hands. Lastly, a time hole is essentially a black hole that allows one to jump dimensions. I'm one of the few to survive such things. Shepard presumably did not."

_Filthy murderous hands . . . I like that one, yeah, that one's not new though. You should try and be a little more creative. Oh and by the way, every time you try to explain things, I quit listening. Just so you know. _

"Everything about you is true it seems, Riddick. You're cold, sarcastic, selfish, opinionated, rude, and heartless. Most of all heartless. That proves itself throughout your life, some examples more clear than others. In truth, I fail to understand how you live with yourself . . . But the simple matter of fact, is that you're the only one worthy enough from your dimension. You're the only one skilled enough to fill in for Commander Shepard."

_Heartless, eh? See now that one's new. ... Anyways . . . nice talking to you, now get lost. _

"I can see right through you, Riddick. That one hurt, it stung that human deep down inside you. Right through that black heart of yours."

_Nah, you're kidding yourself. Now I will not ask again, get lost. _

"You've chosen the hard way Riddick, just as expected."

In the blink of an eye, the familiarity of chains and cool stasis depart from flesh. He's falling, definitely falling. Falling fast into a vast abyss of inky darkness. There's no source of light whatsoever. That only brought a devilish smile to his lips as he touches his bald head, his calloused hands searching for his eyes. Upon finding them, he yanks the tight goggles from his head and blinks repeatedly at his swirling surroundings. Despite the liberation from the google's tight hug on his face, the usual pleasure of his shine job doesn't greet him. Bewildered and confused, he blinks again and again, waiting to slurp in his surroundings.

_My eyes can't see in the dark . . . What the hell is going on? _

"It's called a time hole. We're between dimensions." The voice reverberates around him, as if coming from everywhere but nowhere. It irritates him.

"Alright enough, show yourself. Unless you're afraid?" Riddick isn't prepared to hit the ground but does so without warning, all pain absent from the fall. He stands uninjured in amazement, his eyes squinting at the black nothingness. "Come on! Enough games."

"Games, Riddick? Who said anything about games, I've already told you this is reality," a figure slips from the shadows into clear view. Riddick straightens, his muscles flexing dangerously. "What's wrong Riddick, hate me much?"

"You are not him. Johns sounds nothing like you."

"Well, I've assumed his form to make you more comfortable. Now do what you're thinking and get it out of your system so we can proceed. Time is of the essence."

Riddick's blood begins to boil; his hands reach for the cool-metallic touch of his ulaks. He finds both concealed where he left them against his lower back, the blades hissing as their drawn into his hands.

"That's right, have at me."

"Yeah . . . I've always wanted to kill Johns," Riddick chuckles, then out of nowhere flies forward. With incredible speed he slashes with both knives, missing the blond haired man by inches as he sidesteps. Riddick presses the assault though, slashing left, right, low, high, diagonal, his arms and blades whispering death. Yet somehow his adversary manages to avoid each and every fatal swipe of the knives, his false face expressionless as he does so. Riddick relaxes after missing his target's head a fifth time, his eyes locking onto the pacing enemy.

"Riddick, spare yourself the difficulty of this and accept your purpose. The other dimension needs you! You're the only one who can save them . . . And my kind . . ."

"I'll fucking kill your kind," he snarls, one of the knives soaring from his hand into his opponent's leg.

Johns merely pauses, pulls the unbloodied knife free, and tosses it aside.

Riddick tilts his head and smiles. "But I admit, I'm starting to admire your kind." Riddick wastes no time charging his adversary again, a single knife chasing his opponent once more. Horizontal, vertical, then . . . there, Riddick snatches hold of Johns' shirt with his free hand, yanking him off the ground. "One reason, I shouldn't kill you," he growls, the stranger struggling in his firm grasp. Unexpectedly the flailing Johns gives up, a look of amusement on his face. Riddick glares, his face a furious scowl.

"Because . . . this is your destiny, Riddick . . . now . . . EMBRACE ETERNITY!"

Riddick plunges the knife into his opponent's rib cage as the victim's hands reach his skull. What follows is the very definition of _hell_ as the two stay glued together.

Blasting like a meteor through uncharted star systems of unknown anomalies and shattered rock, Riddick travels at warp speed. Thousands of visions, images, names, places, and people merging with his mind. His own memories entangling with the new ones, each threatening to rip his brain apart as it permanently brands itself within. So much knowledge, so many new faces, so much . . . _Too much!_ For the first time in ages, Riddick lets loose a howl of agony, but not even that can tear him free from the sick, twisted mind voyage. The churning knowledge and memories are torturing him, each stinging more than the last. He envisions a handsome black haired man, the name Kaidan sparking in his ear. Then a black-haired girl, her hazel eyes searing into him with the name Ashley. Last of the faces, there's a tan-skinned old man named David, the sight of him shredding sanity.

It's the end that is the worst.

FIRE, MACHINES, DEATH, DESTRUCTION. FIRE, MACHINES, DEATH, DESTRUCTION.

The words and their associated images pound relentlessly. Each time the intensity amplified the fiery-icy, inconceivable pain. It was too much to bear for anyone.

FIRE, MACHINES, DEATH, DESTRUCTION. FIRE, MACHINES, DEATH, DESTRUCTION.

"_You should have done this the easy way, Riddick." _

FIRE, MACHINES, DEATH, DESTRUCTION. FIRE, MACHINES, DEATH, DESTRUCTION.

"_You really should have. Good luck, Riddick. Save us." _

_Save us? Save who!? _

The ridiculous onslaught ends with Riddick's collapse, darkness swallowing his existence whole.

* * *

Heartbeat monitors beep, orange terminal screens blink, and wounded bodies ache. That was the definition of the Normandy SR1's med-bay at the moment, as old Dr. Chakwas restlessly worked. She had moved from one cot to the next, back and forth all day since leaving Eden Prime. Her blue eyes had scanned over each hero at least two dozen times, searching for any threats to their health. She had been grateful for Shepard's lack of injury, but Spectre Nihlus was a different story. Not only was he turian, which made things difficult for the human doctor, but he was also bleeding profusely. Dr. Chakwas had already switched the sheets beneath the turian on multiple occasions, medigel failing to serve its purpose on the gunshot for long. Nonetheless, the Spectre was proving to be a real trooper with lots of blood, his heart resisting death's kiss.

But it was Shepard who confused the experienced doctor.

The commander that landed didn't quite look the same. Sure they were similar, but as a doctor, she picked up on the differences. Especially the obvious ones such as change of apparel, lack of facial hair, and distinct brightening of iris color. It was very foreign and peculiar to the doctor. Yet after scanning the man's anatomy for hours, the machines indicated he was in fact the Normandy's executive officer. Dr. Chakwas just couldn't believe it, but she trusted the technology of the Alliance. It had always served the needs of her profession along with escorting mankind into space.

The British woman sat down with a data pad in hand, her chair swiveled to face the commander lying on the cot. It didn't take long for her eyes to switch from data pad text to the big man.

He truly was big, wearing a black tank-top and pants, possibly what had been underneath his N7 armor on the mission. The boots weren't matching however; they too were black, but different than Alliance standard issue. What really confused Chakwas was the distinguished iris color. She stares at the closed eyelids of the bald man, her lips pursed in grim thought.

_Is this man truly our commander? Or is technology finally failing these aging bones? _

Her eyes droop back to the data pad as the heartbeat monitor shrieks the patient's awakening. Alarmed, the doctor rises to her feet and scurries to Shepard's cot. She hovers over him, delicately lowering a hand to his broad forehead. His eyes flutter, blink once, blink twice, then open as her icy hand meets his flaming forehead. Immediately the commander sits up, a massive hand snatching the doctor's thin wrist with astonishing speed and strength.

Clashing eyes, a gasp escapes Dr. Chakwas' lips. Gazing into his eyes seemed more petrifying than ever. They vaguely held onto their brilliant blue color lining the iris, but contained even more depth now. They were virtually colorless and mirror-like; something out of a movie that Dr. Chakwas scarcely ever imagined to witness in real life. Shepard's head inclines, his bold facial features carefully assessing the Normandy doctor. His voice rolls out deeply, thick with gravel and supreme confidence.

"Where are they?" Dr. Chakwas resists the urge to cry out from the might of his grip. Her mouth opens and closes, her expression amazed. "Answer the question, Doc."

"W-Where are what, S-Shepard?" The bald head looks about the room. She catches him squinting through the process. "Where are what, Shepard?"

"My goggles," he replies, his harsh eyes digging back into Chakwas'. His low voice had increased in depth since his departure to Eden Prime, she reflects.

Abruptly, the goggles shine clear in her mind; she had been puzzled by them.

"On the counter behind me, Shepard. Let go, so I can get them for you." She forces herself to study him closely, her eyes narrowing at his. That's when it hits her. _Of course Karin, he needs them to see! The beacon must have radiated his eyes or caused some form of genetic mutation . . . _"Do you require them to see, Shepard?"

His thick brows rise as if impressed.

"Yeah, you could say that." It's a gust of reprieve when his hand frees her wrist. She quickly back peddles into the counter, her eyes not leaving the patient's. Clumsily she acquires the slick black goggles, the leathery strap feeling odd in her grasp. Reluctantly, she walks back to the strange Shepard, placing the item in his sweaty palm. "Thanks," he says with a smile. For some reason the smile blasts a cold shiver down the doctor's spine and sickens her stomach. The Brit has to compete to keep her breakfast down.

"S-Shepard, your voice . . . it's . . . well scanners indicate it's deepened, your vocal chords have . . . adapted to that of another." The commander remains silent as he pulls the goggles over his head, and most importantly his eyes. An ear-to-ear grin hits his face once they're on, sparing Chakwas the shock from his eyes. "Your eyes, they've also changed, it seems. Some type of surgery it would appear, but what stumps me is that it was done long ago . . . All stages of healing are complete around your eyes, there's no incision, no trauma, no infections, nothing. It's one hundred percent healed . . ."

The muscular man faces her again, but with the goggles it's hard to tell what he's looking at. "Long as I'm alive, right Doc?"

"W-Well yes, that's definitely a good thing, Commander."

_Commander . . . Shit I like the sound of that. _

Another smile flashes across Shepard's face, making Chakwas return the notion with a small smile of her own. Growing more comfortable around her patient, she briskly retrieves her data pad to perform proper protocol.

"Shepard, how are you feeling? Upon retrieval from Eden Prime you suffered no significant physical injury." She looks up from her data pad's protocol question to find Shepard chuckling to himself, the laugh deep and frightening. It resembled the laugh of a krogan, but came from the shape of a human. "Shepard? Are you alright?"

An ignorant hand waves at her.

"Yeah Doc, I'm fine."

"How are you feeling," she continues the protocol procedure dutifully.

"Like the day after I escaped Butcher . . ." he stops to laugh and shake his head. "Like the day after shore leave, Doc." The doctor gives him a curious look, but ignores the comment as slight brain trauma was detected. She follows the guidelines right down the list, Shepard replying with his usual one word answers. When the list ends, she looks up with a bright smile, only to grow discouraged upon remembering something.

"Commander, there is one other thing. . ." Shepard doesn't budge, he simply stares. "You're L3 implants, they're lost. In fact, according to the readings, you never had the biotic amps to begin with." For once she gets a reaction out of him as he shifts his feet to the floor.

_Biotics. L3 implants. L2 implants, Kaidan Alenko . . . How annoying, __**his**_ _memories are intact. Hell, it's even hard keeping my story straight . . . During her never-ending questions I almost said Butcher Bay. _

"Any idea . . . How I lost em'?" he tries to play along, the doctor shaking her head with a frown.

"I wish I had so much as a hypothesis, Commander, but I don't even have that much." Both humans whip their heads to the door as it whooshes open to emit another woman. Her black hair tied back in a bun, her eyes a chocolate hazel. Upon looking at her a name whispers in Riddick's head: _Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams . . . _

"I leave for two minutes and he wakes up," she exclaims, a half smile forms on her face. "Crazy world, how's he doing, Chakwas?" Riddick has to tilt his head at her. _She didn't even question anything . . . Good deal. _

"He certainly had us worried down there . . . but he seems fine." The doctor locks her sight onto Riddick again. "I believe these changes to your physique, the loss of biotics, the light sensitivity to your eyes, and deepening of voice . . . was all caused by intense exposure to the beacon, Shepard."

"That explains why you popped out wearing those goggles," Ashley says, folding her arms. "Anyways, it's my fault, Commander. I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it. You had to push me out of the way."

"Simple solution, next time, be more careful." Both women say nothing for a few moments after his words, creeping alarm through his body. Then the doctor's voice brings a torrent of relief.

"In truth, we have no idea what set it off, Commander. And unfortunately we won't get the chance to find out."

"The beacon exploded," Ashley explains. "A system overload, maybe. The lieutenant and I carried you back to the ship." She paces across the room to stand next to the old doctor, Riddick's eyes watching.

"No sort of medical facilities down there?" The question catches both women off guard, but only for a moment.

"Listen, you're better off in this infirmary than in any hospital on Eden Prime," Chakwas insists. "Physically, other than those adaptations, you're fine. But I detected some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves. I also noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, signs typically associated with intense dreaming."

Riddick chuckles, the laugh making the women exchange a look of surprise. "I saw somethin'. Death and destruction, that's what I made of it."

"Hmmm, I better add this to my report. It may," the door whooshes open again, this time emitting a uniformed male with neat close-cut black hair. The name whispers itself in Riddick's head as the doctor says it, "Oh, Captain Anderson." The man stops at a distance from the others, his eyes examining Riddick briefly, then switching to Chakwas.

"How's our Executive Officer holding up?" The voice of authority rings clear in Riddick's head, but that only causes another small smile to slip his control.

"All the readings look normal with some slight modifications. I'd say the commander's going to be fine. Nothing to worry about, Captain," Dr. Chakwas informs him.

He nods, and spins on his heels to face Riddick. "Glad to hear it. Shepard, I need to speak with you. ... In private."

_Oh this ought to be good. If this is the Captain and I get to speak with him in private . . . Maybe this is my time to take the ship and figure out where the hell I am. From what little I've seen so far, it is one beautiful prize of a ship. _

The gunnery chief jumps in at her superior's command.

"Aye, aye, Captain. I'll be in the mess if you need me," she says, her feet swiftly carrying her out the door. Chakwas follows, but Riddick's eyes are more interested in the chief's body than the Brit's. He eyes zone in like glue until Ashley disappears from sight through the sliding door. The doctor departs a step after in procession. Riddick raises his chin slightly at Captain Anderson, adrenaline tickling his blood flow. The Captain analyzes him for a time, then furrows his caterpillar-like brows.

"Well you've lost some facial hair and it sounds like that beacon hit you pretty hard, Commander. You sure you're okay?"

_Awe he cares, cute. _

"I'm fine," Riddick replies, visions clouding his thoughts. In his head, images of robots . . . _No geth . . . f_lash consistently, bullets from their guns attacking him. His torso tenses as if being punched, but nothing's there to create such a feeling. His voice continues against his will, "Intel fucked up a bit. We had no idea what we were walking into down there . . ."

_Why did I have the need to say more? And what intel? . . . The Systems Alliance . . . _

"The geth haven't been outside the Veil in two centuries, Commander. Nobody could have predicted this. At least everyone in your squad made it out okay."

"Not the Spectre." _Spectre . . . What Spectre? . . . Nihlus . . . The turian. _

The turian next to Anderson caught Riddick's gaze for a moment, the captain gazing at the unconscious turian too.

"Nihlus wasn't your fault. You did a good job, Shepard."

"Thanks . . . Ya know, Chief Williams isn't part of the Normandy crew."

"I figured we could use a soldier like her. She's been reassigned to the Normandy."

_I don't hate hearing that. Maybe I play things out for a while before busting out. _

"Sounds good. I don't mind having an ass like that on my ship." Riddick busts a smile as the captain gives him a look of appall.

"I'm the Captain of this ship, Commander, and I want no sexual complications amongst our crew. Do I make myself clear?"

"Loud and clear, Boss." The captain seems to calm a bit at the words, his eyes narrowing in suspicion at Riddick. "Anyways, you said you needed to see me in private?"

"I won't lie to you, Shepard. Things look bad. Nihlus is severely wounded, the beacon was destroyed, and geth are invading. The Council's going to want answers."

"Fuck the Council. They can kiss my ass," Riddick snaps, his thoughts and voice unifying against his wishes. "I refuse to let them blame me for losing the beacon. I completed my mission." His blood even began to boil as the words left his mouth, the captain somewhat stunned. Then Anderson turns towards the other patient, clasping his hands behind his back.

"I'll stand behind you and your report, Shepard. You're a damned hero in my books. That's not why I'm here. It's Saren, that other turian Nihlus mentioned." He pauses, "Saren's a spectre, one of the best. A living legend. But if he's working with the geth, it means he's gone rogue. A rogue spectre's trouble. Saren's dangerous. And he **hates** humans."

"If he hates humans, then he's gonna love me," Riddick says with a smirk. His constant swirling thoughts are starting to give him a headache. Anderson ignores the comment.

"He thinks we're growing too fast, taking over the galaxy. A lot of aliens think that way. Most of them don't do anything about it. But Saren has allied himself with the geth. I don't know how or why. I only know it had something to do with that beacon." He shakes his head to stare at the ground for an instant, his eyes flicking back to Riddick. "You were there just before the beacon self-destructed. Did you see anything? Any clue that might tell us what Saren was after?"

The word 'beacon' stabs at his headache, only increasing the pain. One hand flies to his temple, Riddick's face scrunching in discomfort. The words 'Saren' and 'beacon' are killers to his ears and mind. The ex-convict bites his lip to resist ripping his head off.

"Just before I lost consciousness," he spits out, "I had some kind of vision. I saw machines, maybe geth. Slaughtering people. Butchering em'." The words were like injecting poison directly to the brain.

"We need to report this to the Council, Shepard."

Riddick shakes his head. "They won't buy that shit. They'll think I'm crazy." Still the crushing headache persists, Riddick biting his tongue so not to cuss.

_Ow, what the fuck is going on . . . _

"We don't know what information was stored in that beacon. Lost Prothean technology? Blueprints for some ancient weapon of mass destruction? Whatever it was, Saren took it . . . But I know Saren. I know his reputation, his policies. He believes humans are a blight on the galaxy. This attack was an act of war! He has the secrets from the beacon. He has an army of geth at his command. And he won't stop until he's wiped humanity from the face of the galaxy!"

Riddick's headache multiplied, the pain now searing and burning. "So I'll kill the fucker."

Anderson shakes his head rapidly. "It's not that easy. He's a spectre; he can go anywhere, do almost anything. That's why we need the Council on our side."

"Shit, wish I was a spectre," he jokes back, flashing a smile. The pain is finally dying down . . . _But why now? What took so damn long? _"When has the Council done anything for humanity?" _Again, not my knowledge . . . _

"If we expose Saren as a traitor, the Council will revoke his spectre status. I'll contact the Ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the Council. He'll want to see us as soon as we reach the Citadel." _Citadel? _"We should be getting close. Head up to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us into dock." With those closing words, the captain spins on his heel and departs from the med bay.

_Alone at last . . . And hey, bridge, I actually know what that means on a spacecraft. Might be able to hijack this baby after all. _

Letting the expertise of being alone sink in, Riddick thoroughly observes his surrounding for the first time. He taps on the walls, the monitors, the holographic keyboards, and even dares to poke the unconscious alien. He continues to circle the room repeatedly, his observations seemingly never-ending until at long last, he satisfies his curiosity.

_Best technology I've ever seen. Wonder what the rest of the ship looks like._

Riddick doesn't allow himself to ponder the thought much. He wanders up to the med bay's steel door, startled to see it swish aside on its own. Recognizing voices and the vibes from others, he keeps his cool and walks out of the med bay into what must be the ship's mess hall. He identifies Ashley and Kaidan instantly, both arguing with each other in raised voices. Riddick hesitantly approaches, his ears perked.

"HE'S NOT SHEPARD!" Kaidan's voice registers in Riddick's ears.

"But he is! Dr. Chakwas confirmed it, the Captain confirmed it, I even confirmed it," she claims, her arms wide in exasperation. Neither has noticed him yet. "Other than slight differences, every scan indicates he's our XO, Kaidan!"

Stubbornly the lieutenant refuses her side of things. "He's not Shepard, Ashley. Something fishy is going on . . . I can feel it." Riddick stops inches from Kaidan's back, Ashley acknowledging his presence.

"You sure that isn't this morning's breakfast?" Kaidan whips around in shock at the sound of Riddick's voice, his eyes wide. "I hear sometimes people choke it back up." Kaidan grimaces, then attempts to storm past Riddick but their shoulders meet, stopping him dead. Riddick doesn't budge from the collision. He simply raises his chin at the lieutenant, granting him a smug grin. Glaring, Kaidan has to walk around him, embarrassment radiating with his steps. The gunnery chief has a look of bemused discouragement as Kaidan passes the mess hall table and enters the room opposite of the Med-bay. Riddick doesn't so much as watch him go, his gaze befalling Ashley.

"He always like that," she asks.

Riddick shrugs. "Sorta."

"Well, sorry about that . . . But hey, that was some mission you led today, Commander," she says, her head shaking a little bit. "But so much death today . . . I mean, wow, even a spectre almost got killed down there." Riddick shrugs again, his thoughts for once complying with one another.

"You get used to it." Ashley raises a single brow and puts on a wry smile.

"Get used to what, Commander?"

"Killing," he replies absently, his head twisting to the source of noise from two uniformed crew members. They act unseen as they sit down at the table discussing something called 'the Presidium' on the Citadel. Ashley's voice retains Riddick's attention.

"Well, with our jobs it's hard to avoid so yeah, I guess so." She looks uncertain of what's she saying. _Like making conversation for conversation's sake . . . _

"My thoughts exactly, Chief." He pats a strong hand on her shoulder as he moves past her towards the curved corridor. "Oh and . . . Welcome aboard the ship." Ashley grins at the last part as he exits the Mess hall. around the curved corridor he discovers an elevator, flanked by two sets of twisting stairs.

_If I were a ship engineer, I would build the bridge at the top of the ship. Down must just be for storage . . . _

With that in mind, he takes the stairs two at a time, voices growing more and more audible with his ascent. Leaving the stairs at the top, he finds himself in an identical area with the exact same elevator, but this time there's no Mess hall. Riddick swaggers down one of the grated pathways leading from the elevator and has to stop in awe of the ship's CIC. Every single crack and crevice his eyes can find are filled with technology and crew members. All humans wearing blue uniforms, he feels out of place in black, but much more comfortable. What thoroughly grabs Riddick's attention is the galaxy map. The holographic imaging of planets, stars, and asteroids amongst purplish-blue is incredible to the eye.

"Glad you're okay, Commander!" An older voice calls out, Riddick failing to learn its origin.

"Yeah . . . Thanks," he says, his voice drawing attention. He blocks out the wary stares from his conscious and makes for what he figures to be the bridge. Once up the few metallic steps, he spies the pilot and flight system, assuring his correct assumption of the bridge.

_One beautiful, sexy, woman of a ship. _

"Commander, perfect timing," a cheerful voice greets from the pilot seat, Riddick's feet coming to a stop. "We're just reaching the Citadel, time to see that taxpayer money at work." The name 'Joker' hisses in his ear.

"Go ahead and bring us in, Joker." He spots the cap of the pilot as he sits up straight for a moment.

"Aye, aye, Commander." The ship gracefully dips underfoot, its speed declining. Riddick smiles at the feeling.

_I could get used to this . . . Maybe I ride it out a little longer. _


	4. Citadel

"Lieutenant Alenko, for the third time, we do _not_ have time for this." Kaidan bit his lip as the captain spun away.

"But sir, I don't trust him! I-"

Anderson whips around angrily to cut him off. "You think he's someone else, is that it? Well when scanners read a 96% match to a Rick B. Shepard from two years ago, I'm pretty damn sure it's the same guy. A 4% difference, come on Lieutenant, that's child's play." The captain pauses from his rant to clear his throat, Kaidan looking downcast. Anderson plants a strong hand on the man's armored shoulder, giving a look of sincerity. "I appreciate that you voiced your concerns about the XO, Lieutenant. But as your superior officer, he demands your respect, loyalty, and above all your trust. Understood, Lieutenant?"

Kaidan meets the captain's eyes with seemingly newfound inspiration. "Yes sir, Captain," Kaidan replies with a salute, the Normandy captain nodding in approval.

"Good, now go prepare to board with the rest of the shore party. Tell the Commander I'll be joining you three shortly."

Kaidan nods dutifully. "Right away, sir. Anything else?" Captain Anderson moves back to the debriefing room's large terminal, clasping hands behind his back.

"That'll be all, Lieutenant. You are dismissed."

Kaidan salutes again, then strides out of the room in a blaze of emotions. All at once he feels disgraced, angry, dutiful, and worst of all, concerned.

_What if Saren planted some sort of trap in the beacon for them, and it altered Shepard to his will somehow? Or what if the geth had somehow taken control of Shepard through the beacon?_

The thoughts were random, wild, and ecstatic, yet somehow he thought them possible. Despite being the loyal Alliance soldier he was aboard the Normandy, Kaidan had his doubts. And no matter how much he tried, the uneasiness around Shepard since Eden Prime had done nothing but increased. What made things worse, is that he was the only one truly doubting the commander's identity. The rest of the crew had taken to the commander like mice to cheese. They thought his new eyes and voice were evidence of his bravery on Eden Prime. Sacrificing his biotics to save the life of Ashley Williams only furthered the commander's fabled heroics. It all twisted Kaidan the wrong way, but nobody saw his side of things.

Lieutenant Alenko made it through the CIC and along the bridge in half a minute due to his irritated stride. He found Ashley and Shepard flanking the pilot's seat; Ashley wooing at the Citadel's massive sight.

"Look at the size of that ship," she exclaims. Kaidan stops behind Joker's seat, his eyes staring through the purple haze at the impressive ship. Its orange-black octopus arms extend far from its bright circular core. The ship appears to be reaching for something far greater than life itself.

"The Ascension, the flagship of the Citadel fleet," Kaidan informs her, getting an excited look from her. He can't help but smile from the goofy look on her face.

"Well, size isn't everything," Joker adds, giving Ashley a bemused expression as she looks at him.

"Why so touchy, Joker?"

"I'm just saying, you need firepower too," he replies, while Riddick remains silent to his left.

"Look at that monster!" Ashley exclaims. "Its guns could rip through the barriers of any ship in the Alliance fleet!" Joker narrows his blue eyes, his lips pursing.

"Good thing it's on our side then," Kaidan says, folding his arms.

Joker smirks to himself. "Citadel control, this is SSV Normandy, requesting permission to land," he says loudly, guaranteeing the relay is received.

_"Standby for clearance, Normandy,"_ a voice replies, the Normandy drifting its way through heavy space traffic. _"Clearance granted, Normandy. You may begin your approach."_ Joker pushes a lever forward, aiding the ship's approach to the Citadel's gigantic ring. _"Transferring you to an Alliance Operator."_

"Roger, Alliance tower, Normandy out," Joker says in response, the voice disappearing as the Normandy closes in on a small platform spiking from the Citadel's ring. The voice returns unannounced.

_"Normandy, this is Alliance tower, please proceed to dock 442."_

Riddick drinks in the Citadel's beauty with keen eyes as the SSV Normandy hums into dock. He never considered the boredom that would ensue . . .

* * *

Sunlight spilled through the glass onto white marble, making the already gleaming floor of the Human Ambassador's office shine further. The room itself appeared very spacious, bright, and well furnished. It was difficult to believe such a positive atmosphere served as the workplace of the graying Donnel Udina. The man being one of the whiniest people Riddick had ever met.

"You're ignoring the facts just because it's a human colony! If this were a turian colony, the council would come rushing to their aid! You're being prejudice," the Ambassador complains, the three alien members of the council exchanging looks. All three are simple blue projections buzzing before them, each looking no more interested in the holochat than the last.

"We warned you humans about traveling into Terminus Space," the turian councilor defends his race. "We told you not to do it for good reason."

Udina threw up his arms in protest. "Now we're running away from the true problem Councilor. Your spectre, Saren Arterius-who is a turian I might add-has betrayed you!"

"Saren is one of our top agents," the turian councilor interjects, his arms folding stoutly. "He would never betray the council; such ridiculous accusations need proof, Ambassador."

"Exactly why we need you to give us audience! So we can prove to you that Saren Arterius is a traitor!"

The councilors look amongst each other once more.

The asari councilor lightly clears her throat to speak. "We shall agree to hold audience over the treason of Spectre Saren Arterius. We'll expect to see you and your party immediately, Ambassador. Please bring evidence to support your claims."

The turian councilor nods rapidly. "Evidence, yes. I don't like wasting time, Ambassador. . ."

"Immediately?" Udina asks incredulously, his jaw dropping twice the distance it should.

Captain Anderson seizes the opportunity to step forward. "Council, with all due respect, our best source of evidence is Spectre Kriyik, who witnessed Saren's treason first hand. Unfortunately, Nihlus is currently comatose from his wounds suffered on Eden Prime."

The asari and salarian give him a look of intrigue, both looking to the turian councilor with wide eyes.

"Enough! This _**nonsense**_ should be quelled. Bring what you have to the tower now, Ambassador. Anything extra, such as Spectre Nihlus's report we'll hear later," the turian snaps, swinging his arm. Anderson bows his head respectfully while Udina shakes with anger. "We look forward to your arrival, Ambassador, transmission dismissed." In seconds, the three holographic beings evaporate, leaving the five humans in a stunned silence.

The Ambassador whips around grimacing, his fists shaking at his sides. "This is folly! They don't like him being accused of treason," Udina shouts, the captain giving him an exhausted expression. The apprehension between the two reaches new levels as Riddick, Kaidan, and Ashley bear witness in solemn silence.

Anderson straightens, addressing the three members of his crew. "The council gave their request, we are to humbly obey or risk no audience at all," he says, Riddick folding his muscular arms. Unlike Ashley and Kaidan who suited up for the Citadel in full armor, Riddick insisted he keep his blacks. If the Citadel wasn't supposed to be dangerous, then what's the use in uncomfortable armor? Riddick concluded it was simply the Alliance way of being prepared for anything . . . Something he agreed with, but kept distant as far as personal morals.

"So let me get this straight," Riddick spoke for the first time since stepping foot on the Citadel, his mind racing with the knowledge of another. "The council's willing to meet with us, but they won't wait for their own injured Spectre's report on the mission? Sounds ignorant."

"Well maybe if you hadn't massacred the mission they'd be more willing to meet with us on our terms, Shepard," Udina snarls, the ambassador's frustration surprising Riddick.

Riddick couldn't help but laugh heartily after the momentary pause. His deep laugh shook the room, his companions flashing odd looks between each other. Captain Anderson remained calm and collected, well aware of Shepard's brash personality. The executive officer of the Normandy SSV did serve directly under him after all. This wasn't too unusual for the commander he had selected as his second-in-command.

"Massacre? If you wanna see a massacre I can start killing, better yet, go take a look at the dead geth on Eden Prime." Udina made a scowl, his pointed nose twisting with wrinkles at Riddick's smile. "As far as I'm concerned, we went down there and fulfilled our mission."

"YOU DIDN'T ACQUIRE THE BEACON, SHEPARD!" Udina's rage grew equivalent to that of a chaotic maelstrom. His face reddening with each riveting word, "You destroyed it! That's hardly completing your mission; in fact that's failing your mission!"

"It's the next best thing; would you rather have Saren taking it?"

Anderson sighs, Kaidan and Ashley watching the argument in concern.

"And to think you're our best candidate for human spectre . . .," Udina mutters, spinning away on his heels. He waves a hand in fury before exiting the room, an aura of his frustration lingering like fog. The remaining occupants of the room stare at Riddick, the ex-convict meeting their gaze unflinchingly.

"What?"

"Making enemies with the Ambassador isn't wise, Commander," Kaidan says, Anderson raising a hand.

"Ambassador Udina will come around. Right now it's best that we arrive at the Citadel Tower for audience before the council changes their mind." The captain puts Kaidan at ease; the staff lieutenant's dislike of the commander's handling of the situation dissolving slowly. "So with haste, let's get to the tower. I'll meet the three of you there on the steps."

Riddick watches the captain leave the room. He turns to his squadmates after, Ashley forming a sly smile while Kaidan rubs the back of neck.

"Well that was fun," Ashley says, clapping her hands. Riddick smirks at the sarcasm while Kaidan frowns.

"I still don't like the way we're handling things," he confesses, getting a pat from Ashley on the shoulder.

"It's politics, we'll survive LT." Kaidan's expression stays uncertain as Ashley turns to Riddick smirking, "Shall we, Commander?"

He nods diligently, the trio moving from the human ambassador's chamber to the ambassador's hallway. The clear, smooth, white paneling of the walls is soothing to Riddick as they make their way down the stairs, returning to the beauty of the Citadel and its glory.

_The Presidium. _The name whispers in his ears, accompanying the sparkling lake's gentle ripples.

Slurping in his surroundings, Riddick finds the Citadel rather fascinating. Something he can't say about many places. The constant glass railings, clean environment, and important looking people simply caught his attention more so than usual. Especially the aliens . . .

Every twist of his head and shift of his vision gave way to a different species. As they walked towards the looming tower, it seemed impossible to resist the urge to stare at every new being they encountered. _Turian. Salarian. Asari. _Every time he looked, he silently thanked the goggles for concealing his eyes. He needn't attract attention to himself in such foreign surroundings; after all, he was playing an impostor. For that reason, he was also grateful for the persistent whispers in his head. Such information proving invaluable to his security in posing as Commander Shepard. Difficult to say what would happen should his true identity be learned, but the trick was to not let that happen. But if it did, plans were already in place for escaping custody. That being something familiar to him.

Striding along the curving railing overlooking the blue-white of the lake below, he found himself enjoying the experience. The view peaceful and serene, something he had long sought to immerse himself in. The warm buzz vibrating through his body brought toothy smiles to his face. In a matter of minutes, the Citadel Tower rose like a god above them. A small set of stairs and holographic signs ahead indicated the tower's entrance.

Before reaching the steps, a massive greenish-brown creature of enormous bulk stood on all fours alongside a levitating pink jellyfish-like creature, the pair catching Riddick's eye. This time no immediate whisper told him what they were, so he voices his curiosity out loud.

"What's with the hairless gorilla and the jelly fish?"

Ashley laughs while Kaidan scoffs, his mood still dark.

"The big one is an elcor; the squishy one is a hanar," she explains, answering Riddick's question.

"Hmph, well if I'm ever that ugly put me out of my misery," he replies, passing the duo on the first flight of stairs.

Ashley snorts with laughter again as they reach the upper platform, discovering two turians in heated conversation. The turian on the left bristles at the cold resilience received from the turian on the right. The fountain behind them is the polar opposite of their demeanor, happily sprouting water.

The beauty radiating from the fountain captures the tower's image flawlessly. White and glamorous and almost as enchanting as the most attractive woman Riddick could think of, beings of all races serenaded from its countless steps. Riddick wondered if they gathered beneath the tower's shadow purposely to feel important, but disregarded such thoughts by observing their classy clothing. The veil of the tower was bright and friendly; the ivory white-trunked trees gave way to blossoming pink leaves. Some leaves scattered amongst the stairs but for the most part, clutched to the trees' limbs dearly. Benches of gleaming material and decorated scenery put any unease to rest, relaxing even the most troubled individuals. Riddick understood why the council made this tower their home.

"Saren's hiding something!" the turian in blue armor exclaims, pointing a talon. "Give me more time! Stall them!"

The bored turian crosses his arms, importance etched in every inch of his apparel. He shakes his head at the request.

"Stall the council? Don't be ridiculous. Your investigation is over, Garrus." With that, the white-faced turian strides away, leaving his other to glare after him. Garrus acknowledges Riddick and his companions moments later by bowing his head slightly at them.

"Commander Shepard, Garrus Vakarian, I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation on Saren," he introduces himself, the blue eye piece glittering with tech.

"Did you learn anything of interest?" Kaidan asks, perking up at the mention of the turian's occupation.

"Saren's a spectre, most of his activities are classified. I couldn't find anything solid, but I know he's up to something," he trails off, looking off into the distance. He turns back to meet eyes with Riddick. "Like you humans say, I feel it in my gut."

Disappointment slashes across Kaidan's face as his shoulders drop. "I think the council's waiting for us, Commander."

Riddick nods at the lieutenant, moving past the turian with his followers in tow.

"Good luck, Shepard. Maybe they'll listen to you," the turian calls over the fountain's roar.

_Maybe? I'm getting sick of this maybe shit. I want answers. _

The trio mounts the vast array of stairs in record-breaking time to discover their captain urgently waiting. His face lights up at their approach, his chocolate eyes widening.

"Come on. The hearing has already started," he beckons, swiftly striding toward the tower. Riddick, Ashley, and Kaidan follow eagerly, their movements the very meaning of haste.

* * *

"The geth attack is a matter of some concern, but there is nothing to indicate Saren was involved in any way," the asari councilor states as they enter the chamber to unite with Udina at the end of the walkway.

"The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason," the turian councilor speaks up to her left.

Udina tenses, his voice growling. "Nihlus is an eyewitness to Saren's murder of a dock worker and his own injury from Saren's gun. What more evidence could you possibly need?"

The hooded salarian councilor raises his head, beady eyes locking onto to the Ambassador. "We've read the Eden Prime reports, Ambassador. But until Nihlus wakes from his comatose state, we can only evaluate the current evidence being presented. So far, the reports are hardly compelling proof."

Riddick flicks his gaze to the holographic Saren above, just in time for his mandibles to contract, his voice harsh. "I resent these accusations. Nihlus was a fellow spectre . . . And a friend."

"That just let you catch him off guard," Anderson shouts. Riddick smirks at hearing Anderson out of line for once.

"Captain Anderson, you always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me," Saren sneers. "And this must be your protégé, Commander Shepard. The one who let the beacon get destroyed."

"That was you, not me," Riddick replies.

"Shift the blame to cover your own failures, just like Captain Anderson. He's taught you well. . . But what can you expect from a human?"

"Fuck you," Riddick snaps, Saren recoiling with feigned fear. Anderson and Kaidan both look uncomfortable at the outburst, but say nothing.

"Your species needs to learn its place, Shepard. You're not ready to join the Council. You're not even ready to join the Spectres!"

Udina flares in anger again. "He has no right to say that! That's not his decision!"

"Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting," the asari councilor agrees for once. She looks up at Saren only to get grave disappointment from his features.

"This meeting has no purpose. The humans are wasting your time, Councilor. And mine."

"A slippery bastard, aren't cha?" Riddick inquires, getting the turian to glare down at him in resent.

Captain Anderson looks at Riddick as if remembering something. "There is still one outstanding issue: Commander Shepard's vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon, along with his physical changes."

"Are we allowing dreams into evidence now?" Saren asks venomously. "How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?"

"I agree," the turian councilor announces. "Our judgment must be based on facts and evidence, not wild imaginings and reckless speculation."

Riddick feels the burn of the salarian's bug eyes upon him. "Do you have anything else to add, Commander Shepard?"

Riddick shrugs. "Nah, no need to waste my breath."

"The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres is denied," the asari councilor decides. "This meeting is adjourned." The four humans slowly make their way from the walkway in defeat. Everyone except Riddick, droops their shoulders. Outside the audience chamber, Udina goes back on the offensive.

"It was a mistake bringing you into that hearing, Captain. You and Saren have too much history. It made the council question our motives."

Anderson's face relents frustration. "I know Saren. He's working with the geth for one reason: to exterminate the entire human race!" His hands squeeze into fists. "Every colony we have is at risk. Every world we control is in danger. Even Earth isn't safe."

_Does not sound like my problem. Course if I wanna keep this jig up . . . Better roll with it._

"So what's our next step?" Riddick asks.

The Ambassador settles down for once, his hand massaging his chin in thought. His brown eyes narrow, gray brows sloping with focus. "As a spectre, he's virtually untouchable. We need to find some way to expose him."

"What about Garrus, that C-Sec investigator?" Kaidan draws attention to himself. "We saw him arguing with the executor."

"That's right! He was asking for more time to finish his report. Seems like he was close to finding something on Saren," Ashley agrees.

Riddick looks over his broad shoulders at both of them, then spins around. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go find him."

"But where do we start looking?" Kaidan counters, getting Udina to cough.

"I have a C-Sec connection who's capable of tracking Garrus down. His name is Harkin," the Ambassador informs them.

"Forget it. Harkin got suspended last month for drinking on the job," Anderson objects, getting a shake of the head from Udina. "I won't waste my time speaking to him."

"You won't have to. I don't want the Council using your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. Shepard will handle this."

"You're... right, I'll step aside," Anderson says, bowing his head.

"Good. Now, I have some business to attend to. Captain Anderson, meet me in my office later." And with that, Ambassador Udina disappears from sight on his way out of the tower. Captain Anderson lets loose a sigh just as an Alliance officer rushes onto the scene, his expression frantic.

"SIR! Sir, we have a problem! It's Nihlus, he's up and moving!"

Riddick furrows his brows. "So what's the problem? Now there's no shit show hunt for evidence."

The officer looks to him exasperated, his gaze flashing back to Anderson. "He's on his feet but he's also on the run through the wards! Somebody's after him!"

"You let him go off on his own?" the captain demands, getting a weary nod from the nervous officer. "What were you thinking? Shepard, we have to find him ASAP!"

Riddick nods, one thought running through his mind . . . _What have I gotten myself into this time?_


	5. Murder

"I can't believe they just let him walk off the ship," Gunnery Chief Williams exclaims to Riddick, who lopes down the stairs ahead of her. Captain Anderson and Kaidan are hot on their heels, the captain showing surprising stamina. Only the Normandy's messenger had been ordered by Anderson to stay behind and guarantee a shuttle for the ground party. Anderson had made it clear they couldn't afford losing Nihlus in their current predicament. No matter what.

Reaching the stairs' end, Anderson finally keeled, his hands finding his knees as he wheezed for breath. Riddick and the others slide to a halt.

"Shit," the Captain huffs. He looks up at his crew members and flails an arm. "Go on without me, I have to tell Udina. I'll send back-up!"

Nodding, Riddick remounts his swift pace with his companions in tow. None of them so much as spare a glance back at their captain as they race alongside the Presidium's majestic lake. By running in solitude, all three slip into separate thoughts. Their minds and bodies focusing in their own unique ways. The determination among them forming sheer, unstoppable force… Only Riddick lacked such motivation for none of this was his fight.

"There! Over the lake!" True to the Ashley's word, the Normandy's Kodiak shuttle soars into view. Dipping and diving through artificial clouds, it recklessly makes its way towards the trio. "Commander, what's our plan?" The shuttle's engines dim as the vessel slows to a soft hover near the walkway's railing. A heartbeat after the side doors open, Riddick leaps inside.

"Easy," he replies, catching Ashley by the arm as she jumps in. "We kill his pursuers."

Ashley's face lights up with a devious smile. "Roger that, Commander."

Kaidan joins them, the doors sliding shut behind him. Immediately the shuttle roars back to life, the ground shifting beneath their feet.

The lieutenant approaches Riddick with a face of concern. "Kill his pursuers? Sir, shouldn't we be taking the enemy captive? If they were hired by Saren, then they could have useful information on him or the geth. Isn't that possibility at least worth trying to take them alive?"

Riddick met Alenko's question with a slight raise of his chin. "Not if the enemy is who I think it is," Riddick mutters. This time Riddick's thoughts are supported positively by Shepard's knowledge. Riddick could actually feel the connection pulsating within his head.

Kaidan gave a look of disbelief. "But, Sir, who do you think it is?" That question brought Ashley away from loading her assault rifle.

Feeling two sets of eyes upon him, Riddick sat down on the shuttle's far bench, his vision falling to the floor. "Mercs." The word ignited a common resentful taste as it rolled off his tongue. _"_If Saren's smart, he didn't tell them shit. They just know who to kill."

Kaidan slumps into the bench facing his superior, the shuttle accelerating. He gives Ashley a look of doubt that she pretends not to notice. Instead the gunnery chief inspects her gun further, checking to make sure it doesn't overheat in battle. Meanwhile, Riddick claims a pistol from the nearby gun rack. Twisting the gun this way and that, his examination makes Ashley's façade all too real. Thankfully for her sake, Kaidan didn't seem to acknowledge such.

"Drop zone inbound, Commander! Be ready!" At the shuttle pilot's call, the trio rose in unison. Riddick found himself towering over Ashley and couldn't resist the urge to bow his head at her. Bulky white armor hid any cleavage from sight, and to his dismay, her eyes found his goggles.

"You ready for this?" he asks abruptly.

"Psh, I was born ready, Sir."

Riddick nods his approval while the shuttle door opens, revealing an empty alley fifty feet below. "Looks dark, perfect place for an ambush."

"Well then let's hurry up and get down there," Kaidan says. "Drop us here!" The pilot obeys instantly, the shuttle sinking to graze the alleyway beneath. When it's a safe distance from the ground, all three Alliance personnel exit the vehicle with guns at the ready. "Search the district for any sign of Nihlus, we'll start the ground search. If you see him, don't engage. Find us first, okay?" The pilot responds to the lieutenant with a thumbs up before ascending into Citadel air traffic. Kaidan spins away to find Ashley and Riddick staring. "What? We going to find Nihlus or hang around this dumpster all day?"

Riddick shrugs. "I dunno. Thought dumpsters were your usual hangout."

Ashley stifles with laughter while Kaidan marches past in anger. He reaches the ward's main causeway and turns to his right, taking aim. Ashley follows his lead by jogging out and aiming left. Riddick leisurely walks, his pistol twirling on a finger.

"Orders, Commander?"

Riddick slows to check his surroundings. When none of the shady shops, deserted buildings, or grimy bars catch his interest, he answers. "Split up and spread out. I work best on my own."

Like hounds given a command, both of his companions scramble away in opposite directions. Riddick remains, the gun still spinning in one hand. His patience was wearing thin on this whole Commander Shepard disguise. He was ready to be rid of it and be on his merry way. Only one problem. This wasn't his dimension.

_I finally get the prices off my head and I'm still completely alone… what irony._

Suddenly, a stab of blood-curdling imagery struck him. The gun slips from his hand as one knee meets the ground, more haunting thoughts attacking his mind. _What the fuck did I do this time? Ah, shit. Here we go again. _A violent spasm of flaming machines sent a shiver down his spine, his head pounding like a drum. _This shit shouldn't bother me. It doesn't . . . ow . . . scare me neither. _Another demented nightmare tears its way into his skull, testing his mind's capacity to function. A audible hiss of pain escapes Riddick. A few bystanders stop to watch wide-eyed.

Lifting his head, Riddick realizes and curses. "What the fuck you lookin' at? Get outta here!" The bystanders scatter wildly, but that doesn't spare Riddick from the splitting of his mind.

FIRE, MACHINES, DEATH, DESTRUCTION. FIRE, MACHINES, DEATH, DESTRUCTION.

_OW. Son of a . . . ow. Get the fuck outta my head! I never asked for this!_

FIRE, MACHINES, DEATH, DESTRUCTION. FIRE, MACHINES, DEATH, DESTRUCTION.

Blinking, Riddick grimaced as the world around him seeped into a bright sizzling, inferno. The structures surrounding him magically took fire and the sky warped red as if being painted. Not knowing what else to do, he removes his goggles, but that only seemed to make things worse as corpses began raining from the blood-smeared sky. All around him the sickening splat of flesh and bone met concrete, trapping him. After the corpses shattered against the ground, growling flames licked out and over them. It created a twisted knot of bile in his throat, the crackle of fire devouring the mangled. It was all too much.

_Am I finally in hell?_

Around him the nightmare continued, challenging him to act. He did so by running a hand through the river of crimson near his knee and bringing it to his mouth. At first hesitation was imminent, but soon his tongue rasps over his hand, granting the slimy, wet, familiar taste of blood.

FIRE, MACHINES, DEATH, DESTRUCTION. FIRE, MACHINES, DEATH, DESTRUCTION.

"_RIDDICK!"_

The desperate, ear-cracking voice blasts him back to reality, his mind throbbing as he crumples. Groaning, he starts the difficult climb to his feet only to pause at the sound of hurried footsteps. _Is it who called my name? The one who got me outta that . . . place?_

Slowly standing as Furyan adrenaline pumps through his veins; Riddick spins to face his potential savior. He was disappointed. Running straight at him from the alley wasn't his savior, but exactly who he was looking for_. _Spectre Nihlus Kryik. The turian ran awkwardly, an arm favoring his right side.

"Stop," Riddick groans.

Nihlus shot his head up in alarm, his sprint coming to a steady trot. Using his best judgment, the avian proceeds to close in on Riddick, his green eyes narrowed.

"Shepard you look . . . different," Nihlus gasps, his breathing ragged and worn. As if remembering a vicious behemoth that had been chasing him, he whirls around in panic. "Whew . . . shit. Thought they were still behind me."

Riddick bends to retrieve his black goggles, their leather feel providing a sense of comfort from the chaotic visions. "Who was chasing you?"

Nihlus twists back and gives a look of annoyance. "Some mercenaries. Probably working for Saren. Who the hell else?"

Riddick shrugs, his muscles tensing. _Something's wrong. _Heart-beat increasing, Riddick scans the dark environment cautiously. His shine job finds the area empty and desolate. Not so much as a tick or click to be heard.

Nihlus observed such wariness and backed into the alley, his mandibles tightening. "What is it, Shepard?"

As Riddick began to reply, the unquestionable sound of movement resonates from behind. "Get down, NOW," he yells, diving at the alien.

They crash together as an ear-splitting crack echoes, the world seeming to shake as the ground rushes to greet them.

Riddick recovers first, jumping to his feet as another enemy shot flies wide. With a swivel of his head, the ex-convict spies his shooter atop a building across the causeway. Riddick yanks the spectre's pistol free and returns fire. When the shooter seeks cover, Riddick tosses the gun to drag Nihlus to safety. Leaving the motionless turian under the dumpster's protection, he goes to confront the assailant, but finds the rooftop to be abandoned.

Adrenaline rush fading, the furyan leans against the building's overhang and sighs heavily. His gaze wanders to where he and the spectre had stood in the alley.

_Apparently mercenaries are smarter here than back home. _

Frustrated and wasting no time, Riddick hops off the two-story building. He lands in the street's center just as Ashely appears, breathless.

"Are you okay? I heard shooting so I doubled back." Her eyes flick about the area. "What happened?" she asks, her weapon lowering.

"I found our runaway evidence." Riddick moves to the alley and retrieves his goggles for a second time. This time they reach his face, but only after Riddick detects the blue stain where Nihlus had laid.

Ashely steps beside him to gasp at his discovery. "Commander, that's turian blood!" The gunnery chief takes a knee, poking the substance with her gun. "Where's Nihlus? I thought you said you found him?"

"I did," Riddick says, pointing at the dumpster. Ashley moves to inspect his claim, her brows furrowed. "I did not say he was alive." Riddick drops to a knee to swipe a hand through the blue liquid. Upon licking his fingertips, he finds it to taste metallic, similar to that of a human's. "Worse news, the shooter got away."

Ashley came out from behind the dumpster frowning. "Shit, you're right. Nihlus is," she swallows, "Dead."

Not so much as a pang of guilt flares within Riddick. Spectre Nihlus Kryik had died under his own stupidity. He was helpless and had decided to leave the ship's safety by himself. Yet considering spectres were elite council operatives, that didn't make any sense. Not even to Riddick, and he was brand new to such things.

Ashley kicks the dumpster in vain, anger evident. "_Dammit_! We were so close to having actual evidence against that traitor!" She proceeds to slump against the wall opposite of Nihlus' body, the usual flame in her chocolate eyes extinguished. Riddick simply watches, his face expressionless. Nearly a minutes passes before Ashley breaks the silence, "So now what? We've lost our only lead on Saren and the geth. Even worse, the council could try and pin Nihlus's death on the Alliance."

"Or on me," Riddick adds, rising to his feet.

Ashley looks up at him in a heartbeat. "With all due respect, that would be fubar, Sir. I heard the gunshots. Only a few were from your gun," she nods to the pistol lying in the street. Riddick follows her gaze, an aura of relief flooding. "We should still inform the Captain though… I'm on it," she concludes. By tapping her bracer, a holographic orange module forms, the word _'omni-tool'_ hissing in Riddick's ear.

"Good idea," Riddick replies, his feet carrying him back to his own handgun. The same one he never fired. He had used the spectre's in an act of unpreparedness.

"Williams," Anderson's voice emits. "Have you found Nihlus?" Riddick spins to watch the soldier give their report.

"Yes, we found him, but he and Shepard were ambushed when they met. The shooter … killed Nihlus and ran, Sir. He got away." Ashley was struggling to keep her composure. It wasn't like her to fail. Let alone fail _twice_... First, her squad on Eden Prime and now this. Disgraceful, just like her grandfather's surrender years prior.

"Dammit," Anderson curses, "Alright … shit. We were so damn close, too. None of it matters now though. Okay Williams, send me your coordinates and I'll contact C-Sec. Don't leave that spot; they'll want a report of what happened."

"Aye, aye, Captain," she sighs, ending the holo-chat. Looking back to her left, she finds Riddick leaning against the wall next to her. "Well that made his day."

"It is what it is," Riddick responds.

The gunnery chief straightens her legs and sets her rifle aside. "Commander, any idea who the shooter was? I mean, did you recognize him from anywhere?"

Riddick lets the words float unanswered for a few moments, providing Ashley with hope. Just as she looks up he finally replies.

"Nope."

The word drops her head faster than a falling anvil. "Shit. Things just keep getting worse and worse. The geth are invading, Saren's a traitor, and the council won't listen. How much longer do we have to stay on this goose chase?"

"Who knows?" _I should be free by now. Not still playing dress-up._

Both experiencing a loss in faith, they found it difficult giving their full report to Captain Anderson and C-Sec when they arrived. Such marked repeated defeat for Williams and an even greater mess for Riddick to sort himself out of. With morale hanging by a thread, it was only a matter of time before they gave up entirely.

Anderson returns from the police retinue as the deceased spectre is loaded aboard an ambulance shuttle. Anderson's face graver than death, he approaches Riddick and Ashley looking stiff and pained.

"Well now that this is settled, I guess there isn't much we can do but continue to chase our leads for evidence against Saren. It's only a matter of time before Udina hears of this and summons me for scolding." Anderson purses his lips and stares deep into space. Riddick and Ashley say nothing to the captain's despair. "I'm not sure what will become of me, but in the meantime, I need you both to focus your efforts on finding dirt on Saren. That bastard has to be stopped at all costs."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Ashley says, giving a brisk salute. Riddick simply nods, not expecting the captain to seize his arm.

"Shepard, if I'm … if I'm arrested or discharged from the Alliance, I need you to promise me you'll take the Normandy and go after Saren. I can't say I know what that bastard's planning, but if that wasn't a Geth dreadnought under his command on Eden Prime, then I don't know what it was." Releasing Riddick, the captain sighs. For once, the man's age becomes apparent. "The galaxy is in danger, the council's just too damn blind to see it. Can you promise me that whatever happens, you'll go after Saren? I know it's a risk not many of us are willing to take, but you saw what I did on Eden Prime. You know this geth assault on Eden Prime was no accident. Saren was after that beacon... for some reason greater than our knowledge."

Anderson's thick brows rise when Riddick hesitates. Confused by Riddick's lack of speech, Ashley also turns in surprise. Riddick's eyes flick between the pair, his face ambiguous. Anderson spins away and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, Shepard. I shouldn't be asking so much of you. Maybe this all is just a big mistake." A flutter of pleasure sparks in Riddick. _Freedom at last. Still should borrow that ship of his though …_

"No …." Riddick scrunches his face in resent, but he had to keep his disguise up. The first word was enough to draw Anderson's focus back to him, a shimmer of hope gleaming. "I believe in your suspicions. I'm convinced what we saw on Eden Prime was Saren's work. It's just a matter of proving it." _Fuck. I'm only getting dragged into this further, but without a ship, I can't go anywhere._

"Thank you, Commander. I always knew I could count on you," the captain says, patting him on the shoulder. Riddick returns such with a half-smile as Anderson salutes. "I wish you the best of luck. Let me know if you find anything useful."

Riddick nods once as Ashley salutes. Together, they watch their captain depart in a shuttle while C-Sec investigates the spectre's assassination. It's when they leave the crime scene's most crowded section that Kaidan rushes into view.

"Shepard! Chora's Den, now!" The lieutenant waves his free arm frantically, a pistol clenched in the other. Riddick exchanges a look with Ashley who grins.

"Sounds promising," she says, making Riddick shrug.

Of all the chaos this new dimension had put him through, Riddick still didn't feel inclined to care about its future. Only a single thought loomed on his mind: _Whose voice saved me from those visions?_


	6. Hope

Kaidan's handsome features twisted with disbelief when Ashley informed him of Nihlus. His shock drew him to a halt 0n their journey through the Citadel's lower wards.

"_What_? That's what the C-Sec team is in the alley for?"

"You got it, LT," Ashley replies, she and Riddick slow their jog to stop beside the staff lieutenant. Kaidan casts his head back down the block to where C-Sec led their investigation. His companions watch him curiously as he spins back to face them. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he frowns and speaks his mind.

"That's … wow I guess I just can't believe it. Can't believe any of this for that matter." Kaidan pauses to scratch the back of his head. "I assume you've already reported it in to the Captain?"

Ashley nods. "Yeah, we did. Trust me, he hated every bit of it."

Kaidan picks up the pace again, leading with a brisk stride. "This is, well … awful. The council could see this an act of human hostility for failing to hear us out about Saren. Although, they hardly need proof of that. They can easily just blame this on the Captain and have him punished. Nihlus was safely aboard the Normandy and should still be there, alive and well." Kaidan's voice trails off at the thought of Anderson receiving punishment for their failure. _He could be completely stripped off status, _Kaidan thinks to himself.

"Which is exactly why we need to find dirt on Saren," Ashley exclaims, "To prove we were right about him all along! All I'd need is two minutes with that bastard and I'd have him talking."

Riddick remains silent. His need to engage in such conversation feels distant and pointless. Especially because he doesn't care. He just needed to find a way out of all this. And _soon._

"Not just for our sake, but for Nihlus too," Kaidan agrees, his stride shifting to a jog. "I think Chora's Den will help, but we have to hurry."

"What's the rush?" Riddick's deep voice catches the lieutenant off guard.

Kaidan nearly stumbles altogether, but he manages to keep his footing and speed. "A krogan mercenary started an attack on the Den's owner, a man named Fist. It started a big shoot-out, but I think there's more to it."

"Like a friendly competition of who's the better badass," Riddick jokes, getting Kaidan to tighten his lips in agitation.

"No, it just sounds like a good place to be right now. I heard about it on a C-Sec officer's dispatch two blocks from the Den. For some reason, C-Sec won't engage until it's over."

"Well, even if we don't find anything useful after the shooting, maybe Harkin will still be there. We can track him down and ask about that turian C-Sec investigator," Ashley adds.

"Bingo. My thoughts exactly, Chief."

Riddick fights the urge to scoff out loud. They were chasing very vague, desperate leads. The chances of anything revealing itself about this supposed traitor Saren sounded slim to none. Yet somehow, an odd sense of hope lingered within his form. The sensation puzzled him. Riddick didn't care about any of this, and never would. _So why am I feeling hopeful all the sudden?_

Kaidan led them through a series of twisted, slum-like wards. To Riddick it felt like running through a maze while Kaidan made it look easy. Occasionally they would cut through alleys, descend stairs, and sometimes spy other civilians. But anyone they saw was much less appealing than those in the Citadel's upper areas. Eventually, the buildings disappeared and the walls yawned closer, creating narrow corridor-like passages. Some hundred yards ahead, heavy gunfire echoed.

"Music to my ears! Nothing like the sound of gunfire to get the blood pumping," Ashley proclaims, happily clicking the safety off on her assault rifle.

The trio emerges from the endless corridors to find a large, empty space. Looking to their far left, across the area's large rectangular gap guarded by railing, they see a door with 'Markets' labeled above it. But none of the shooting is coming from their left, instead it bellows from the door straight ahead, at least twenty yards away. The door's label reads 'Chora's Den'.

Wasting no time, the three-man squad sprints for it with their guns drawn. Taking cover on either side of the door, they find a dead bouncer lying in a pool of crimson nearby. His stomach absent due to the blast of what could only belong to a shotgun.

"Gonna guess this overgrown lizard knows how to fight," Riddick says. An image of a massive, hulking reptilian alien registers in his mind as the word '_krogan_' lulls. It makes him smirk. "Can't wait to get inside. Looks fun."

"Yeah, let's not end up like him," Ashley replies. Kaidan palms the green door panel, opening a bright, bloody arena of upturned tables and chairs. "I'll take point, guard my six." Ashley flips away from the wall and stalks into the bar with her gun raised. Riddick and Kaidan follow. Inside they encounter more corpses, flashing blue-pink lights, and a circular bar counter decorated with the bartender's lifeless body.

Suddenly, the sound of a shotgun booms, denting the wall where Ashley's head had been a moment before. The gunnery chief had rolled to shelter behind a table, while Kaidan and Riddick duck against the bar.

An intimidating krogan appears aiming his gun at the chief's new position. Clad in red armor and muscles glistening in the bar lights, he closes in on Ashley, bright red eyes glaring. Seconds before he reaches the table, Kaidan stands and opens fire. The rounds spit and hiss off a purple barrier that blares to life as the krogan turns and roars. The shotgun coughs, blowing apart the bar counter in an explosion of shrapnel. The blast's force sends Kaidan to the ground as Riddick reveals himself.

"Fuck off, humans," the alien shouts, this time hurling a wasp of blue biotic energy. Riddick shoots once before the biotic warps hits home, flipping him over the bar counter and to the ground with a slam. The wind sails from his lungs on impact, forcing a grunt of pain through gritted teeth.

The krogan's attention then returns to Ashley, but the gunnery chief is quicker. Letting loose a battle cry, the woman shows herself and pulls on the trigger of her assault rifle. The sporadic barrage of bullets at close range do little more than distract the krogan as he pumps the shotgun, preparing to kill. Emptying the chamber of her rifle, Ashley throws it aside and draws her sidearm to continue her last stand. Several ineffective shots fly from her pistol before two hundred pounds of hurling muscle rams into her. The krogan's intended kill shot blows a hole in the wall, missing the chief's head for a second time.

Disoriented, Ashley's eyes flicker long enough to find her commander standing over her, his gorgeous, mirror-like eyes alight with fire. Moments after, her vision fades to black.

Empowered with adrenaline as the krogan readies another shot, Riddick leaps atop the bar counter and sprints at his foe. Confused by the maneuver, the krogan watches Riddick take flight again. This time armed with a fist.

Instead of shooting, the krogan meets Riddick with a notorious head-butt, sending the airborne ex-convict tumbling to the floor. The krogan enjoys the result, pure joy igniting his laughing form. He only stops when Riddick rises, flashing a smirk.

"Stay down so I can make this fast," the krogan groans, lifting his shotgun. Kaidan's biotics stall the krogan just in time, staggering the massive alien. Furious, the krogan turns in Kaidan's direction only to receive a fist to the face from a swift Riddick. The unexpected collision makes the krogan stumble for balance. Seeing the opportunity, Riddick continues the assault by raining punches. Each hit causes the krogan to back pedal, until he finally retaliates with a blast of biotic energy. Riddick has no time to dodge such and is thrown across the room, giving Kaidan an open shot at their enemy. But the krogan was ready, destroying Kaidan's shields with a blast from his shotgun.

It's as the lieutenant falls to the ground in shock that Riddick pounces, landing perfectly on the krogan's back. "Every weapon has a weakness," Riddick grunts, locking his legs around the krogan's mid-section. The krogan drops his shotgun and flails madly, his arms too short to reach his rider. While the krogan rages, Riddick grabs hold of the creature's head crest and starts to yank. What was rage turns to sheer pain as the krogan roars, then drops to his knees with a thud. "Surrender or its coming off," Riddick says, his large hands remained glued to the krogan's crest.

"Okay, human. You win. I surrender."

Kaidan and Ashley both move closer with their guns aimed, the chief showing no signs of ever having been unconscious. When Riddick is satisfied by their readiness, he releases his iron grip in relief.

"Don't move," Ashley shouts, taking timid steps forward as the krogan heaves for breath. "Try moving more and I'll kill you before you stand!" Irritated, the krogan twists his scarred head at her and growls. The two stare each other down as Riddick backs into his companions, Kaidan looking flustered while Riddick simply looks impressed. Adjusting the grip on her gun, Ashley keeps her target in sight and nods to Riddick. "He's all yours, Commander."

Riddick strides forward, admiring the krogan's strength. When within the krogan's reach he flashes a smile, then breaks into a deep laughter. The krogan's scowl deepens as Riddick circles him, as if eyeing prey.

"So I'll uh, skip the pleasantries and get to the good part." Riddick kneels in front of the krogan, his burly body not even half the krogan's size. "You fucked with the wrong people. One, military. Two, you're a glorified bounty hunter. Three, well, to put it nicely, you pissed me off." Riddick turns aside to chuckle while Ashley and Kaidan exchange glances. "So what's the deal? Why should I not kill you and why are you here?"

"I was sent by the Shadow Broker to kill one of his lackeys. A man named Fist," the krogan utters, his voice rolling out like thunder.

That only perks Riddick's interest.

"So I was right. You're a bounty hunter. Charming, nice to meet you." The krogan snorts, shifting enough to straighten the aim of Riddick's allies. Riddick puts up an open palm to prevent them from shooting. "I'm Commander Shepard, these are my buddies." He indicates Kaidan and Ashley, then cracks another smile. "So, where's this Fist guy? He dead yet?"

"Hiding in the back of the bar like the coward he is."

"Hm, seems to me you're not very good at your job then. If it were me, I would have killed him off before coming after us." The krogan glares, his lips not so much as twitching. "The name Saren ring any bells in that empty skull of yours?"

This time the krogan snarls, crude pointed teeth, bad breath, and all. "Saren Arterious. Yeah, I worked for the bastard awhile back. What's he got to do with any of this?"

"I was hoping you'd tell us. See, he led an attack on a human colony and really pissed us off," Riddick pulls from his collaboration of Shepard's knowledge. In person, he had yet to meet their so called traitor, other than briefly with the council. For all he knew, Saren could be innocent. Shepard's memories of Eden Prime were scattered and scarce. Right now it just felt good be in control, and better yet, in charge.

"So you're chasing leads? Humph, nothing here to find," the krogan snorts.

"Hey look, there is a brain in that hollow head of yours. Tell me, how many doors do you actually fit through?"

"Um, Commander … that's a little off topic; don't you think?" Ashley inputs, getting Riddick to look her way.

"What? I wanna know." He swivels back to the krogan's face and grins. "So seriously, how many doors?"

"Most."

"Well how about following us out that door as an ally," Riddick asks, pointing at the bar's entrance. "We could use a bit of super lizard muscle like you on the team. And if you're the type I am, then you love a good challenge. Chasing a rogue spectre across the galaxy sound fun to you, lizard-brain?"

The krogan looks thoughtful then bursts into hefty laughter. "I'm starting to like the way you think, Shepard. Afraid I have some unfinished business to attend to though…" he stops when a man sprints from the bar's backroom. All four watch as he dashes for the Den's entrance, slipping on the blood of a bouncer. As Fist gathers his footing, Riddick snatches the pistol from Kaidan and executes the Den's owner with a single shot to the head.

Riddick spins back to the krogan twirling Kaidan's pistol on a finger. "You were saying?"

The krogan smirks, "When do we start?"

"We're gonna start by sorting this mess out," a newcomer says, entering Chora's Den. The man's C-Sec armor and badge are unmistakable. Behind him, three more officers file inside with handguns drawn. Among them, only a single turian stands out as a familiar face.

"Captain, stand down. This is Commander Shepard, he's no criminal," Garrus Vakarian makes himself known, holstering his pistol. The captain sighs, tapping one of the krogan's kills with his foot. The other officers huddle to talk in private while Garrus approaches, his blue eyepiece sparkling in the Den's gloomy strobe lights. "Shepard, what brings you here to Chora's Den?"

"You're not going to ask us why we slaughtered all these people," Kaidan asks, brows raised.

Garrus chuckles. "Not at all. Fist has been a dirty bastard all along. He was just smart about it, covered his tracks well. It was only a matter of time before he pissed someone off though." Garrus dips his head at the krogan. "Besides, judging by the looks of him, I'm going to take a wild guess and say he led the slaughter."

"So is this the part where I kill you too, turian?" The krogan rises, his height and size backing his words.

"Oh don't get me wrong here … I approve of your slaughter. Fist was shit we just couldn't scrape from our shoes, it's about time someone put him down. That's why C-Sec didn't intervene."

"Glad we could help," Riddick says, fetching his goggles and pistol.

Garrus gives a dry laugh, then looks to Kaidan. "So any leads on Saren, yet?"

"Nope. He's got us chasing our tails," Kaidan replies, his resolve sounding broken. "We were hoping to learn something from Fist or, uh … ironically ask Harkin how to find you."

Garrus chuckles, "Harkin, drunk old bastard. But hey, look at the good news …"

Ashley interrupts brusquely. "There's good news?"

"Yeah. Found a big lead on Saren, a promising one too. A quarian arrived on the Citadel today demanding audience with the council, I overheard while on patrol near Citadel customs. Apparently our mutual friend led an attack on the Migrant Fleet …"

"This is great news! What are we waiting for?" Ashley turns to Kaidan in excitement, "Let's go find that quarian!"

Kaidan looks to Riddick. "Commander, it sounds like Garrus has a lead for us after all."

Riddick bobs his head at the lieutenant. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing, I know exactly where to find her. Follow me back to the station, knowing C-Sec protocol, she'll still be stuck there for a while." Garrus leads their entourage towards the door only to have his commanding officer block the doorway. The man presents a stern posture, his hostile gaze shooting daggers at the krogan.

"And just where do you think you're taking these suspects, Officer Vakarian?"

Garrus sighs as if irritated to tears. "Where we always take suspects, back to the station. I'm starting protocol."

The captain's face churns at the words, as if his brain had started working. "Oh, good thinking Vakarian. Have that paperwork ready when I get back, too. This day has plenty of it to be done."

Receiving the captain's dismissal, the group of five walks outside.

Ashley bumps Riddick with an elbow as they near Garrus' transit. "Nice work with the krogan back there, Sir." She spares their buff new companion a wary glance, "But are you certain we should be recruiting aliens on this mission? I mean, shouldn't something like that be the Captain's call?"

Riddick doesn't so much as turn his head. "Lizard-brain is strong, we'll put em' to good use."

"Can't argue with you there; he packs a wallop … Which reminds me, are you okay? You're not exactly wearing much for armor, and he hit you pretty hard with his biotics."

Riddick chuckles, "Getting sweet on me? It's about time."

The chief laughs. "No, not at all, Sir! I'm just saying, some protection might serve you well next time. Course, it didn't help me much when you got touchy feely."

"Touchy feely? Nah. Keep dreaming, Chief."

"Psh, whatever you say, Commander. Let's quit the flirting and focus on finding that quarian."

The pair are the last of their group to climb aboard the shuttle, Garrus manning the wheel. As the doors seal shut and the shuttle lifts, Riddick comes to the realization that he's getting far too involved for his own liking.


	7. Quarian

The shuttle ride put everyone in better spirits. Ashley and Kaidan were grateful to finally have a lead on the traitorous turian. Wrex was just happy to have his own side of the shuttle; his enormous bulk consuming half the bench. Even Garrus seemed to be pleased with assisting them in their investigation. The officer had a bone to pick with Saren, which was made clear by his willingness to help them. Only Riddick found nothing to cheer about. One consistent thought haunting his mind: _This isn't my place. Not my universe. Not my problem._

"Impressive fight, Shepard," Wrex praises, drawing Riddick's attention to his glowing eyes. "I've never seen a human fight with his bare hands like you did."

Riddick maintained his shield of invincibility among his peers, but any mention of the fight tightened the hot-electric wire below his pectorals. Deep beneath the skin and muscle, bone had been inconceivably damaged by the krogan, possibly even fractured. Such an excruciating reminder of the battle made Riddick clench his teeth and straighten. He addressed the sensation with the best ignorance he could muster.

"You disarmed me. Did not have a choice."

Wrex shakes his head at that, flashing a toothy grin. "Next time you won't be so lucky."

"Next time?" Kaidan asks, incredulous.

For once, Riddick agreed with the staff lieutenant. _Next time?_ _I better heal fast._

"Someday, we'll have a rematch," Wrex grunts, rolling his boulder-like shoulders. "Only that fight I'll win."

"Cocky, don't cha think?" Riddick asks, the corner of his mouth quirking. The side pains grew, his ribs screaming for mercy. Every other breath felt like swallowing a pitcher of acid.

The krogan's eyes brighten with a dangerous gleam, like fire threatening to devour an entire city. Eventually, the behemoth chuckles, deep and cruel. "We'll see when the time comes, Shepard."

The shuttle succumbs to silent thoughts once more but only for a few minutes. Then the peace is disturbed.

"Are we almost there?" Ashley calls out. She turns to Riddick and grins, excitement obvious. "I can't wait to get my hands on something legit to bring that turian bastard down! That'll show the council!"

Kaidan sighs, shifting on the other side of Riddick. He expresses the dismal thought out loud, "An attack on the Migrant Fleet doesn't necessarily mean we'll have any evidence against Saren… but it's certainly our best shot."

Ashley squares her jaw, her brows furrowing in disbelief. She leans forward to leer at the lieutenant. "How the hell not?! That sounds like some damn condemning proof to me! Saren attacking the Flotilla? I mean, what more proof do those spineless, council bastards need? An invasion on the Citadel for Christ's sake?"

Kaidan smiles. "That would probably get the council to act." He shakes his head, shifting the smile to a frown, then leans forward to look at the upset gunnery chief. "But something like an attack on the Migrant Fleet could be dismissed simply as hostile geth activity. That sort of thing happens all the time near the Perseus Veil; nobody would suspect anything more." Kaidan sits back, folding his arms. "Especially the council. They'll just label it a point of quarian concern and let the admiralty board deal with it. Punishment for creating sapient-synthetic life."

Wrex bobs his head in approval, then chuckles. "Sounds like politics all right. Bunch of heaping varren shit."

Ashley permits the massive alien a wary glance while Riddick grins. "Could not have said it better myself," Riddick adds.

"I _hate_ politics," Ashley grumbles, slumping against the wall in defeat.

"Not to interrupt your fun back there, but the station is just up ahead," Garrus calls, his flanging voice reverberating from the cockpit. "Nobody get too excited."

A few gentle shuttle swerves later, and the shuttle touches down to street level with a thud. Everyone onboard stands immediately, restless to make progress on their on-going mission. Eagerly, Ashley palms the door control and is the first to hop off the shuttle, already wandering towards the station. Her anxious, 'let's go, let's go' mentality reflected that of a child going to an amusement park.

Riddick takes his time stepping off the shuttle and drinks in his surroundings before turning to the C-Sec officer. "Alright, officer. Lead the way," Riddick says, lazily throwing an arm in the station's vague direction.

The group starts to move when Wrex coughs, summoning their attention back to him. He resembles a gigantic kid kicking sand on a playground.

"I'll stay behind and watch the shuttle," the krogan says, scratching his neck. "C-Sec and I have history… bad history."

"And I thought you were a badass," Riddick replies, turning away to smirk. "Fine by me. The shuttle needs a babysitter."

The krogan leans his weight against the shuttle, rocking it, then crosses his muscular arms. "Just hurry back, pyjaks. I get bored easily," is the last thing they hear him say.

The three-story station rises above a cluster of prefab structures like a king over his retinue. Its size daunting, amount of windows overbearing, and various security measures quite obvious. A pair of well-armed officers patrolled the vicinity around the building and parking lot, along with several security cameras watching the perimeter. Despite such precautions, Riddick made quick observation of how to break in. Leaping the gap from a lower building onto the station's scaffolding between windows wouldn't be difficult. From there, one could shimmy and climb the pipes up to the rooftop. Unless a camera waited up there, one could sneak right in undetected through the ducts. If the person attempting to break in didn't get careless and let someone inside notice them through the glass. _That would be an amateur's screw-up_.

Striding through the station's front doors, they find the lobby empty. Both rows of chairs were unoccupied, the floor spotless. Visitors must be seldom.

"Okay, we're in. So where do find the quarian," Ashley asks, turning to Garrus.

"Good question. I'll find out," Garrus replies, nodding his head at the 'L' shaped desk tucked into the lobby's corner. He walks up to the front desk and slaps his talons down in front of the human receptionist. "The quarian, where is she? It's urgent that we speak with her."

The woman looks past the turian's tall, daunting form to find Riddick and the others patiently waiting. Well, almost patiently. Ashley's foot wouldn't quit tapping the floor, all military poise absent from her restless form.

"Upstairs in Detective Chellick's office," the receptionist answers, looking back up at Garrus.

"Chellick? He's been investigating illegal arms dealing." Garrus shakes his head, his mandibles clicking from the motion. "Why is she talking to him?"

The woman shrugs her shoulders delicately, not in the least bothered by the officer's confusion. "Beats me. She wants audience with the council or something. Personally, I think she's just crazy. Those suits must scatter their brains or something." She laughs lightheartedly, "I've yet to meet a normal quarian."

Pushing off the desk, Garrus waves for Riddick and the others to follow. He takes off down the corridor to the receptionist's right. Ashley jogs up to his side, Riddick and Kaidan hanging back at a slower pace.

"Well, what did she say?" Ashley prods, giving the turian her full attention.

"For some reason they sent her up to Chellick's office. He's a colleague of mine… one that shouldn't be speaking with her." He pauses, then shakes his head again. "He's racist and hates tourists."

Ashley frowns, _sounds like me, sort of,_ she thought glumly.

A sign labelled 'Offices' points up the stairs near the hallway's end. Garrus wastes no time, mounting them two steps at a time. Kaidan and Riddick hardly reach the first step by the time the turian passes the landing. _Someone's just as eager to speak to this quarian as we are, _Riddick reflects, stepping onto the landing. Kaidan jogs ahead, perturbed that the officer and gunnery chief are so far ahead.

Reaching the station's second level, Riddick discovers his team frozen in front of a glass panel. All three look at him curiously, then indicate the scene before them. Peering through the glass, the quarian is seen yelling at a bored-looking turian seated behind his desk. Lean arms waving frantically overhead, the short hooded-figure appears more circus entertainer than messenger. No wonder people were calling her crazy.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Riddick demands, gesturing at the metal door nearby.

"Good point. She's not accomplishing anything in there. Let's relieve her," Garrus answers, his brisk stride returning. They burst into Chellick's office just in time to hear the climax of the young quarian's rant.

"This isn't something you can just ignore, you _bosh'tet_! I need to see the council immediately! It's urgent!"

"Vakarian, spirits I thought I'd never be able to get rid of her," Detective Chellick gasps, getting the quarian to spin towards them in surprise. "Mind getting her out of here? I've got work to do. Much more important work than dealing with suit rats." He shoots the foreigner a glare.

"You _bosh'tet_! I'm no suit rat! I'm an organic, rational being just like you," the quarian protests, frustration present in her tone.

"Hey, calm down," Kaidan says, stepping forward to place a hand on her shoulder. "We're here to help you."

The non-council alien stares back at him, her bright eyes a beautiful spectacle to behold beyond her mask's impregnable sheen. The Normandy group surrounds her, Riddick stopping in front of her. He examines her short speechless form, watching her hands wring together endlessly. Suddenly, he snatches one of the three-fingered hands in his steel-grip. The alien gasps back to reality, mask tilting up at him.

"Come on, kid," is all Riddick says, releasing her hand. He turns and walks out of Chellick's office, his entire audience watching in silence. None of them dare move until the quarian willingly follows, her hands resuming to grapple with one another.

Riddick comes to a stop in the hallway, his goggled head locking on Garrus. "Got a place to talk?"

"Yeah, right this way, Commander," he replies, pushing ahead of the others. He takes the lead with an urgent pace, his long-legged stride motivated and assertive. Down the hallway to the left, they found Vakarian's office to look quite similar to Chellick's. They all enter and convene around the shy stranger with supposedly disturbing news.

Riddick seats himself on the officer's desk, folding his arms. "Alright, kid. Got a name?"

"Um, yes… Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

Riddick tightens his jaw, looking away towards the wall. "That's a mouthful."

Moments later, the gunnery chief's thin patience shatters in a blaze of raging curiosity. "So, what do you got for us on Saren? We've heard C-Sec patrols talking about you and your wild story. No one seems to believe you, though. Why?" Ashley folds her arms after speaking, her posture imposing and demanding. The others twitch at her hostility, except Riddick. He had expected such brashness.

"I don't know…" the young quarian sighs, head bowing to her battling hands. "Everyone is listening to me but nobody is believing me." Her fists clench abruptly, falling to her sides. "I don't understand how people can be so… ignorant and mean!"

"Well, you have been making some enormous claims against someone of high stature and fame. But you're in luck, we're gathering evidence to prove his treason. So, seeing that no one else believes you about Saren, or us for that matter… mind sharing what you know?" Garrus injects her with an unintentional energy, her tone changing from defeat to relief.

"Kee'lah, some people that see reason on the Citadel!"

"I'm sorry to hear about your mistreatment here so far," Kaidan sympathizes, only to get rejected by the quarian's rebirth.

"Never mind that, there are much bigger things to worry about right now. Like the geth ambush on my father's research team outside of the Veil! They were conducting the routine procedure, salvaging damaged vessels, testing weapons, analyzing geth technology, like normal… then out of nowhere, they came under fire." The illustrious energy fades, her arms hanging limp. "And I think it's all my fault…"

"Why would it be all your fault? Your people and the geth have been enemies for some time now; a geth assault isn't out of the ordinary." Kaidan applies his knowledge to the situation, reviving the quarian slightly. "How is Saren involved in this?"

"In this way: I pulled this from a geth platform's memory module after disabling it. It's a voice recording of Saren and someone else." She shakes her head, pulling an OSD from a pouch hooked to her belt. "I don't understand what they're talking about, but it doesn't sound like anything good."

"Show us," Riddick says.

"It's not that simple. I've been afraid to show anyone… there's no telling what might happen to my father if I do." Hesitation lingering, she eventually shakes her head, "I-I can't show anyone until I know my father is safe. I fear for his life. I think the geth attacked his research team because I've acquired this data. A turian chased me all the way to Illium and killed my shipmates over this recording. Now I'm afraid they went after my father to guarantee the data wasn't revealed to anyone. But if I go there alone to hand over this data, I'm certain they'll just kill me on the spot. I don't know what to do…"

Kaidan handled the situation with emotional appeal. "Well I can assure you, you did the right thing by telling us. This kind of data has to go to the council immediately. It's proof, and we need a fighting force if we're going to rescue your father."

"Screw the council! We need to rescue that research team now," Garrus snaps, slicing the air with an arm. "If we don't act on this now, innocent quarians could die!"

"We still need prove that Saren is a traitor," Kaiden protests. "Plus we don't know what we're dealing with. We need help." The staff lieutenant turns back to Tali, his tone becoming soft, "Tali, please us show us the recording."

Starting to sob, the quarian caught everyone off guard. "I-I can't! If I had known how much trouble that geth platform's memory module would cause I never would have taken it! I've gotten my f-friends killed and endangered my father. Please!" She slumps her shoulders, her voice quieting, "P-please help me, the council won't see me and everyone refuses to believe me. This Saren is going to kill my father if I don't forfeit this recording!"

The calm before the storm fell over the office. Astonished expressions were exchanged, but Riddick remained ambiguous. The turian took the initiative.

"We won't let that happen." Scanning the room's occupants, Garrus rested his eyes on Riddick. "We should move on this situation immediately."

"What about the recording?" Ashley demands. "We don't even know if it's actual proof! She could just be pulling our legs."

"Doubt it," Riddick says, standing from the desk. "Look at her, she's shaking like the scared kid she is." Riddick lifts his goggles to look at Ashley, his eyes burrowing into hers. "Only real threats scare people."

Tail makes a choking sound as if fighting back more tears. "So you'll help me?! Kee'lah… I don't have to go on my own."

Kaidan crosses his arms, aggravated that his thoughts were once again dismissed. "So what's the plan, Commander? This involves a lot of complications; her father's life depends on the destruction of the evidence we need."

"Simple. We confront Saren in the Perseus Veil and rescue the admiral. There isn't any other option," Garrus answers for Riddick. "If we play our cards right, we might just walk out of the situation with both."

"What's this we, Vakarian?" A new flanging turian voice interrupts their meeting.

Riddick had noticed the Executor step in moments before.

Striding forward, the other turian comes to a halt at the edge of the desk. He smirks, then speaks."You're a C-Sec officer, remember? And shouldn't you be questioning these people about their involvement at Chora's Den. That's proper protocol, is it not?" The Executor's words had with venom.

"I believe the human saying is we got better fish to fry," the C-Sec officer replies, getting Ashley to cough. He whips his head at her bemused expression.

"Bigger."

"What," Garrus asks, brow plates slanting.

"It's we got bigger fish to fry. That's the saying," she replies, finishing the sentence with a wry smile.

Garrus shakes his head and looks back to his superior. "Whatever, point is I'm done playing by the rules. I'm sick of watching criminals get away!"

Executor Pallin starts examining his talons, as if the conversation is irrelevant. Casually, he speaks, "So your recent actions on the force have been showing. Vakarian, you best get your head out of your cloaca because you're treading a very fine line here."

"You're wrong; I'm not treading any line," Garrus retorts, throwing his badge at the other turian's breastplate. It falls to the floor spinning and together the turians watch. When it finally tips over, the two make eye contact. "Consider this my resignation. I'm going after Saren and bringing that bastard down."

"So be it," Pallin replies coolly, moving back to the office doorway. "Your father will be displeased to hear of this."

"He's of my concern, not yours."

Executor Pallin chuckles, "Very well. I'm afraid none of you can be leaving however; you're all suspects." His predatory eyes narrow, his gaze shifting to Riddick. "Especially you, Commander Shepard. We have an eye witness report of you gunning down Spectre Kryik in the wards."

"That's a lie," Ashley spat back, taking a dangerous step forward.

"My apologies Executor, but I'm with them. The Commander didn't murder Nihlus," Kaidan says, shaking his head. "That would be absurd. Nihlus was our best source of evidence against Saren. Plus, Shepard was meeting the council with us when the spectre left the Normandy."

"Hardly compelling proof when the Commander was the last person to see Spectre Kryik alive. Not to mention the forensics support his use of the nearest gun. Spectre Kryik's… gun." Executor Pallin's response draws all eyes to Riddick, his form unflinching.

"We don't have time for this," Garrus growls, rolling his shoulders. "Get out of the way, Pallin. Or you might get hurt."

The other turian tilts his head slowly upward, then raises his omni-tool at an alarming speed. "This is Executor Pallin! We need backup on the second immedi-," the senior turian never finished that sentence. Instead, a flying desk chair caught the executor's face, knocking him down into darkness.

Everyone spun away from the motionless officer to find Riddick standing behind the desk. They stare in shock at him until Riddick shrugs.

"What? He was in the way."

Garrus laughs, "I love the way you think, Commander. Now come on, let's get out of here before backup arrives." Moving to the doorway, he ushers everyone out the door, even the startled quarian in tow.

Together they stampede out of the police station like a herd of cattle, only coming to a stop when they reach the krogan's post next to the shuttle. The group exhausted, Riddick surveys them. He realizes their intense exasperation and seizes the opportunity for escape.

"Alenko, inform Anderson of our situation and why we're departing the Citadel immediately. Williams, prep the ship for departure." He looks to Garrus and Wrex, who both step forward expectantly. "Grab your things and get on board if you're with us. If not, get lost." Lastly, he eyes Tali, her hands fiercely wrestling each other again. "We're gonna get your father, kid. Stick with Alenko and Williams." Riddick starts to stride away when Kaidan calls out to him.

"Commander! This is crazy! How do I explain this to the Captain?"

"Figure it out," Riddick simply says, breaking into a jog.

Now Ashley calls out, "Commander, where are you going?"

"Just get to the ship," is the last thing he shouts before disappearing from sight around a building.

One step to hope. One step to new life. One step to freedom. _How motivating._

* * *

Gently, Riddick's boot sinks onto the transit shuttle's grating with a thud. His second step is interrupted by a familiar voice, cool and collected. Yet tender and sensual. Upon recognizing where he knew if from, a blur of him killing Johns' resonated in his head. Shaking his head, Riddick retreated from the transit shuttle. Once off the shuttle, he keeps his back to the stalker. After a few moments, he looks back over his shoulder and addresses the stalker.

"Who are you?" Blood boiling, Riddick struggled not to turn and full-on attack. He didn't know who or what he was up against. Last time, it had taken on the form of Johns.

"My name is Sha'ira, but on the Citadel they know me by a different name," she soothes, gracefully moving next to Riddick. In height, the beautiful asari stood shorter than Riddick, so his intimidating stare fell upon her. "Here, they know me as the Consort. I've been following you ever since your crew departed."

"Sounds like you need to find a new hobby," Riddick grunts, lifting his head back to transit shuttle. His arm grabs the shuttle's door frame when she intervenes again.

"Riddick, listen to me. You're making a mistake. This won't save my people. Only you can do that by adhering to the path set before you."

Riddick rips the goggles from his head to glare at her with his supernatural eyes. "This is no mistake. Trust me."

"Riddick, please," she grabs hold of the Furyan's arm, only to be shaken off instantly.

"I'm done being your pawn." With that Riddick sheds the skin of Commander Shepard for one of his own, boarding the transit shuttle. Ignoring the asari's protests, he shoves his way to the shuttle's rear and sits down on a bench by himself. He sighs and closes his eyes. They open seconds later to find the asari wagging a finger at him.

"You're not my pawn, Riddick," she whispers, a hand moving to caress his cheek. "Risking your life is for a fair exchange… the restoration of Furya, your home planet." She removes her icy hand from his burning cheek, then smiles angelically.

"I don't believe in miracles," Riddick mutters, turning away from her.

"Well I did manage to bring you here. What's one more miracle, Riddick?"

An abnormal contraction deep within his chest occurs, getting his head to swing back to her. _Did my heart just skip a beat? Nah. No way. _Reluctantly, he rises, veins coursing thick with blood, his skin itching with sweat. Abruptly, he snatches her throat in his steel grip and leans down so they're face to face. The asari frowns as he leans closer and says, "Deal. But if you're lying to me, I will find you, and I will **kill **you."


End file.
